We Were(n't) Meant to Be
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: What happens when feelings between an unexpected pair escalate to something neither one expected? Will they handle the backlash together, or will they decide that they just weren't meant to be? **Prequel to A Moment in Time : This is the start of Hermione and Draco's story, so you can see where it all began.**
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the wait is over, and the story has started. Here we have it, the eagerly awaited prequel to A Moment in Time. I hope it was worth the wait for everyone.**

**R&R please (:**

**The only difference here is that the italics aren't Hermione's thoughts, it's just third person (so no one gets confused) and I switch POV's more often.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Platform 9 and 3/4ths was buzzing with activity, and for good reason. It was the first day back to Hogwarts since the war. There were new First years, some of whom were clinging to their parents - and others who were trying to get away from them. Second, Third, and Fourth years were mostly all on the train already, talking and catching up with their friends. Fifth and Sixth years were a bit more somber, understanding more fully the realities of the war and how lucky they were to be coming back, and then there were the Seventh/Eighth years who had either participated in the war and knew of all the deaths and bloodshed that had happened, or had lost someone who had been in the war. They weren't terribly depressed, at least not the majority of them, and at least not visibly, but there was an air of seriousness with them that didn't cloud the minds of the younger students._

_Ronald and Ginny Weasley stood by their parents Molly and Arthur, talking quietly while they waited on Harry and Hermione._

_It had been extremely hard for the Weasley's to get past the death of Fred, and George took it especially hard, but with the help and support of his family was doing better. Molly and Arthur, of course, still mourned the death of their son, but painted on bright and smiling faces for Ron's last year of school. They were very proud of him for making the decision to come back, because that hadn't been his first choice. If it hadn't been for Harry, Ginny, and most importantly Hermione, he never would have gone back. He had wanted to jump right into being an Auror, like he and Harry had discussed before the war. George had talked to him, but hadn't really pushed him in any type of direction. He had more or less just said that he understood his reasons for not wanting to go back, and that he wouldn't think any less of him if he didn't. In the end he had been proud that Ron did decide to go back though._

_Ginny was sad at Fred's death, and at the strain it had put on her family, but she didn't like to dwell on the negative thoughts. She was always positive, and most of the time it elicited a positive reaction from others. Her positivity, though nice, did backfire at times. Many people had thought that the war hadn't affected her, when that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Those first few weeks after had been hell for her, and she hadn't uttered a single word to anyone - regardless of what they had tried to do or say to her. After a while though, she decided that Fred wouldn't have wanted her to be depressed all the time, so she turned to being positive, and becoming, for lack of a better term, like Luna. Nothing really bothered her anymore, she was never upset, and always calm. Harry thought - no, knew - that it was only a matter of time before she finally let out her feelings. But she definitely wasn't the only one._

_Harry was doing as well as could be expected. He enjoyed the rush of being a war hero as much as the next wizard would, but it got to be tiring after a while to not be able to step foot outside his house without having a slew of reporters shoving cameras in his face. He and Ginny still remained a couple, and that was one thing that really did bring Harry a genuine joy - aside from the company of Hermione and Ron of course. He had stayed with Hermione quite often, not at her parents home, but just hanging out. He knew that she was lying when she forced that smile onto her face and said she was doing "perfectly fine, Harry". But he didn't mention it, just like she didn't mention when he escaped for a few hours every week to go and visit the memorial for Sirius. These were things that the war had created, that were not to be mentioned._

_Hermione was okay. Well as okay as one could expect of someone who had lost both of her parents to war crimes. As much as she claimed that she was fine, she wasn't. The nightmares that haunted her dreams made it almost impossible for her to get a restful night of sleep, and made it even more impossible for her to forget the devastation that the loss had caused her. She'd spent the summer cleaning out her old house, figuring out what to do with all of her parents things, selling the house - everything had been left to her anyway. She had handled all these tasks with a deep breath and a smile - and alone. She had politely declined Harry and Ron's offer for help, saying that it was something she needed to do by herself. Now that she was back at Platform 9 and 3/4ths, she felt that she could breathe a bit easier. Because this was familiar. This was still in her "Good Memories" box._

* * *

_**HPOV**_

"Oh Hermione, don't you look all grown up!" cooed Molly when she saw my new appearance.

The war had brought about a positive for me, and that was that I'd finally decided to dress up my features. My usually frizzy and unruly mass of hair hung in neat chestnut colored ringlet curls that framed my face, and my usually frumpy clothes were replaced by a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of modest black heels, covered by a stylish jacket and teal blue scarf. The new dress code that was afforded to us by Hogwarts would suit me well this year.

I smiled, "Thank you,"

Ron and Harry hadn't seen me for a month, so they had no idea that I'd decided on a makeover, and it was obvious they were very impressed - Ron more so than Harry.

"Well look at you Mione." said Harry, giving me a hug.

Ron was about to do the same when Ginny flung herself into my arms first. I chuckled and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too Gin."

Ron rolled his eyes and hugged me, his hand a bit lower than Harry's had been, but it didn't bother me.

"I'm glad you decided to come back Ron."

He nodded, "I'm glad I decided to come back too."

Molly and Arthur were telling Ron how he had better be getting good grades this year, and I took the moment to let my eyes wander around the platform to watch all the other families wishing their children a safe trip. I pushed back the feeling of jealousy and continued looking around. That's when my eyes landed on a certain blonde haired family that no one really knew what to make of.

The Malfoy's.

They had changed sides during the war, and the fact that they'd let the Order use Malfoy Manor as an operations base was probably the only reason they weren't all sitting in Azkaban. Certain people didn't want anything to do with the them, but they'd paid for rebuilding Hogwarts, and therefore Malfoy was allowed to come back. It seemed as though many people weren't all too excepting of him - not that this surprised me.

It wasn't that I hated Malfoy, because I didn't. He'd helped us during the war to defeat Voldemort and that's all I'd wanted to accomplish. I just didn't know what to think of him.

Just then I saw Pansy Parkinson join him and his parents, and slip into an easy conversation with them. To anyone else it would have looked like they were still on top of world, completely uncaring of anybody's opinion, but that wasn't the case. They were all nervous, and I could tell.

I trailed my eyes over a few more families - parents hugging their children - before my eyes skimmed over Draco again, but this time he caught my eye.

He simply nodded, and I nodded back politely before turning around to return to the Weasley's conversation.

* * *

_**DPOV**_

I was more than a little impressed by Hermione's new wardrobe. She looked...good. Better than most of the stupid bints running around here.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" asked my mother, following my line of vision. I could tell she was surprised to find it was Granger who had captured my attention - but only slightly.

I nodded, "Yes mother, I heard you. Low profile."

My father scoffed, "Low profile. You're a Malfoy, you continue doing what you've been doing."

I just nodded absently, not agreeing or disagreeing with him. Pansy just stood there, used to this from my family already.

My mother pulled me into a hug, squeezing me as if she'd never see me again, and whispered for only me to hear, "I love you."

She released me after that, and departed with my father, leaving me and Pansy standing alone on the platform, not saying anything.

Pansy's parents had been thrown in Azkaban for their crimes, but a few people had testified on her behalf, and since she was a minor, had been spared the same sentence.

"I guess we should board the train then." I said after a moment.

Pansy nodded and we disappeared into the throng of children also climbing on board.

* * *

_Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny waved goodbye to Molly and Arthur and did the same, taking their regular seats on the hectic train. They talked animatedly the entire ride, until they got off the train and onto the carriages. It seemed to dawn on them that they would be facing the place where many of their friends had died, and no one - not even Ginny - seemed to want to say anything._

* * *

_**HPOV**_

When the students all walked up the stairs to Hogwarts it was easy to see that the younger students were excited. They ran ahead of the older kids, laughing and joking with each other - much like me and my friends had done on our first day.

The Seventh/Eighth years walked slower than everyone else, even Draco and Pansy's pace had slowed. We were all taking in the sight of the newly rebuilt castle, and trying to decipher our emotions, or at least that's what it was for me.

"Well I think it looks lovely." said Ginny, taking Harry's hand and pulling him forward, but not before he grabbed Ron's sleeve and yanked him along as well.

I smiled at their antics and shook my head. I looked up at the massive building in front of me, and I wanted to move forward, but something seemed to be stopping me. I'd wanted to come back more than anyone to finish my education, but I also hadn't expected it to be this difficult for me.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the images, reasoning that the war was over, and there was no reason to still be having these episodes. With a determined set to my brow I walked forward and up the stairs into Hogwarts.

When I entered the Great Hall it was just as crazy as I had remembered it the year before and the year before that.

Everyone was bustling around, the First years nervously looking around waiting to find out which House they would be in, and everyone else at their respective tables.

As I maneuvered around the Great Hall to my usual table, I took in all the familiar - and unfamiliar - faces, and smiled. This was a new year. It would be a good year.

I sat down and noticed that Harry and Ron were already talking Quidditch, while Ginny sat and listened. I shook my head and chuckled, giving as much to the conversation as I could - which wasn't much to be honest. I wasn't a great big fan of Quidditch like everyone else was.

"Welcome!"

The Great Hall immediately quieted at the voice of Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress.

She smiled brightly and said, "We would like to welcome you all to a new year here at Hogwarts."

She paused and everyone clapped and cheered. This would have been the time when the Weasley twins came out with some new explosive or firework to entertain everyone with, but of course that didn't happen anymore.

"We hope not to dwell on the sadness of the previous months, but on the happiness that we now have, even if some of those we love cannot be here to share this moment with us."

A few students, including me, Harry, and Ron, shot brightly colored sparks from our wands in tribute, before the Headmistress continued.

"We would all like to wish everyone a very, very happy school year. And with that, let us begin with the sorting!"

One by one every First year found out which House he or she would be in, and before I knew it, everyone had been sorted.

"Well there we have it, now let us enjoy the feast!"

At her words mountains of food appeared on the tables, with Pumpkin juice and various different teas. Ron and Harry immediately dug in, but Ginny and I just stared for a moment. Make no mistake, we had always had plenty of food, but it seemed that this year they had gone above and beyond anything they'd ever done before.

With a shared glance between the both of us we smiled and dug in, talking and enjoying one another's company like we usually did.

* * *

_**DPOV**_

It was strange to be back here again, sitting at the same table with Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Goyle. I'd had to endure Goyle's endless blubbering about the loss of Crabbe, and I couldn't really make myself care.

Nothing really mattered. I just wanted to be done with this entire bloody school year. We'd only been here a few hours and everyone's stares were already grating on my nerves.

"What do you think Malfoy?"

I turned and looked to Blaise and raised an eyebrow. He knew I hadn't heard him.

"Who do you think will get Head Girl and Head Boy?"

"Granger and some Ravenclaw no doubt." I said with a shrug.

What did I care who the fuck got the stupid title?

"Told you so," he said to Pansy.

She simply rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Blaise and Theo were talking about Quidditch and asking if I was still going to play.

"Of course I'm going to play. We need to beat Gryffindor at least one time before we graduate."

Blaise and Theo laughed, "And we will. This is the year."

Whether or not I really believed that I wasn't too sure, but there was no way I was giving up my position as Seeker.

Pansy had started talking about something to do with shoes or dances and I immediately zoned out, turning my attention to the rest of the Great Hall. They all sat, talking and laughing with each other.

It was strange to see the Great Hall like this, when just months before almost the entire building had been in ruins.

I let my eyes wander around and they landed on Granger. She was sitting next to Weasley facing me. I don't know what my feelings were towards her, honestly.

I didn't hate her.

I didn't think her blood was dirty, I'd seen that when she'd bled during the war. _Red._ Just like mine.

But I didn't particularly _like _her either. She was still best friends with Potter and Weasley, and she was a know-it-all, which was almost equally annoying.

But I couldn't deny the fact that she did look pretty fucking good with her new clothes.

I'd seen her often during the war, and she hadn't looked that bad then either, but no one had looked particularly good, so maybe it's just that everyone else looked more awful - the thought alone was hard to believe.

I didn't know. And I didn't really care. It didn't mean anything. Our past was far too complicated for our relationship to go any farther than a few nods.

And that didn't bother me either, because I had no idea what to say to her in the first place. I mean what do you say to someone you've tormented for the majority of their childhood?

"Attention everyone!" called McGonagall, silencing everyone with a look.

"I almost forgot, we have to announce Prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy."

Everyone clapped in excitement, even though to me it was obvious who was getting what roles.

"For Prefects we have...Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott."

There were a few confused claps at the mention of Blaise and Theo, not that that was a surprise. Blaise and Theo looked pleased with themselves, probably because they wouldn't have to deal with curfew like everyone else.

"Oh shut up," snapped Pansy, a sour look on her face.

I smirked, "That's alright, you can always hang out with me."

She blushed and turned away from me, but that didn't bring me the usual satisfaction I was accustomed to. It was just too _easy._

"And now, Head Girl...Hermione Granger,"

The Great Hall erupted into claps and cheers while Granger sat with a small smile on her face and a light tint to her cheeks.

"And Head Boy...Draco Malfoy."

You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me.

* * *

**Well there you have it, leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. I tried to drop a couple hints in there about A Moment in Time (;**

**Anywho, Review and tell me ; love it, hate it, I want to hear it. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in a day, I'm on a roll (: **

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't know what the hell to think about being Head Boy, but I didn't really have time _to_ think about it, because after everyone else had left the Great Hall, McGonagall was showing Granger and I to our rooms.

"Your password is 'ignis et glacies'."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious dig at how different the two of us were. Fire and Ice. Great.

I chanced a glance at Granger, and she had a small smirk on her face. She must have known what the words meant as well. Not that that surprised me.

"Now I know that the two of you have had your differences, but I've chosen the two of you because you are the best students, and I believe that you two will be able to strengthen House unity."

I didn't say anything, but Granger nodded.

"Of course. We're both adults."

And we were. That was probably why the idea of living in such close proximity to her didn't bother me like it would have a few years ago.

McGonagall nodded and said, "Very well then, I'll leave you two to settle in."

And with that she was gone, and I was left alone with Granger.

She shrugged and said, "Ignis et glacies."

The portrait door swung open and for a second we both just stood there.

"Ladies first," I said, breaking the silence.

She looked over at me for the first time since we'd nodded at each other on the platform, and said, "Thank you."

Was it bad that I noticed there was a slight blush to her cheeks?

I shook my head and followed her inside, closing the portrait behind me.

The common room was pretty big, compared to the Slytherin common room anyway. I was just glad it wasn't red, green, gold, and silver, because if I had to deal with seeing Christmas colors everyday I think I'd lose my mind.

Granger looked around the room, before sliding out of her jacket and draping it over the back of one of the chairs.

Damn, she had some nice legs. Who would have thought?

I flicked my wand and the fireplace roared to life. When I turned back to where Granger had last been, she was gone, but I heard her in the kitchen.

I shook my head and walked towards the stairs that led up to our rooms, but before I made it too far, I heard her voice.

"Would you like me to make you a cup of tea?"

I frowned and walked back into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, "What?"

She turned around and studied me for a moment, her toffee colored eyes trailing across my features. I would've come up with some type of crude comment, but I could tell she was doing it on purpose to bother me.

"I asked if you'd like for me to make you a cup of tea." she said finally, turning away from me.

"Why?"

"Because I have manners."

"Oh, that's why you haven't said two words to me before now."

"If I hadn't said anything we still wouldn't have been talking, so shove it Malfoy. And make your own tea." she snapped, walking past me.

I heard her walk upstairs and shut her door behind her.

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid bint, always overreacting.

* * *

**HPOV**

Malfoy was such a git, it was hard to believe he'd helped us fight Voldemort at all. And why I'd tried to be polite to him in the first place was beyond me. I mean he was _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake.

People didn't change that much.

After I'd unpacked everything I ventured back downstairs, thankful that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the book shelf and picked out a book, curling up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up I heard people talking.

"No, I'm unpacking. I can't right now."

"Oh come on Drakey, I'm so _bored_."

I rolled my eyes. It was Pansy. I was about to move off the couch when Draco started talking again.

"Pansy, not right now. Granger's asleep on the couch."

I could almost imagine the look on Pansy's face when she said, "What do you care?"

I'd had enough, and stood up, tossing the book onto the table before saying, "Oh no, don't let me ruin your fun. I was just leaving anyway."

"See, she knows where she's not wanted." said Pansy, that stupid smug expression on her face.

"Oh sod off pug face." I said, pushing past her and slamming the portrait behind me.

I could already see how this school year was going to go. Malfoy was going to be bringing over stupid slags, no doubt to shag, and I would be stuck dealing with their attitudes.

I ran a hand through my hair and put my jacket on, heading outside to the lake to meet up with Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hey Mione, we're glad you're here." said Ron.

I sat down next to him and asked, "Why?"

"You're sharing a common room with Malfoy. We were worried."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about it. He's a royal prick, but he isn't going to do anything."

This seemed to placate Ron, and he leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"So what's it like?" asked Ginny, leaning closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's what like?"

"Living with Malfoy?"

I rolled my eyes, "I woke up to Pansy at the door. That's what it's like."

Ginny made a face, "Ew, you might want to scourgify the couch before you sit down again. You never know what went on up there."

We both laughed and quickly the mood was light, and it was like we didn't have a worry in the world.

This was how I enjoyed it.

* * *

**DPOV**

Shagging with Pansy used to be great. I _know _that it used to be great. But now I just wanted to take it all back. Everything about her was just too bloody easy.

"Come on, the boys are waiting for us outside."

I sighed, but followed her outside anyway, although I immediately wished I hadn't. Not far from where we were sitting were Granger and her friends.

It shouldn't have irritated me that she was leaning against Weasley, but it did. Which was so fucking stupid considering I'd just shagged Pansy. And I didn't like Granger. It was stupid.

I shook my head and turned away from them, focusing on what Blaise and Theo were saying instead.

"Don't be mad just because you're not a prefect Pans."

Pansy scowled, "Oh shut up."

"You just can't keep up." taunted Blaise.

"Drakey, make them stop." she pouted.

I tried to stop from grimacing.

"Drakey? Did you guys shag again already?" asked Theo, an annoyed look on his face.

"That's none of your -"

"Of course we did -"

I scowled at her, but she didn't seem to notice - or care. I didn't want them to know I'd shagged her again, because I'd said last year that I wasn't going to do it again.

I ran a hand through my hair. I wouldn't sleep with her again. I wouldn't.

I hoped I wouldn't.

Just then we all looked over at the Golden Trio and saw Ron coughing as he came up out of the lake. Granger, Weaslette, and Potter were laughing, but it was Granger's laugh that caught my attention.

It was different. I mean it was still a fucking laugh, but of all the times I'd heard that annoying sound, now it seemed like it was forced.

I shook my head. Why the hell was I so focused on Granger? It was probably just because she was dressing differently, and I'd helped them during the war. Besides I was basically living with her now.

Yeah...that was why. That was the _only_ reason why.

"I'm going to go hang out with Astoria, you guys are boring." said Pansy, standing up and walking over to a group of Slytherin girls and sat down.

"Mate, what the hell?"

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, "I know,"

"I mean far be it from us to judge you for a shag, but you said it yourself that you wouldn't do this anymore." said Blaise.

"And I won't...it just kind of happen - why the fuck am I explaining myself to you idiots." I said, standing up.

I turned away from them and headed back inside, irritated at myself for more than one reason.

* * *

**HPOV**

By the time I got back to the common room it was well after curfew. I closed the portrait behind me quietly, hoping that Malfoy was asleep upstairs.

When I didn't hear anything I let out a deep breath and decided on a shower. I grabbed a towel and pushed open the door to the bathroom, but what I saw caught me completely off guard.

Malfoy was asleep in the bathtub.

I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"Granger, what the bloody _hell_ are you screaming for?"

I was facing away from him, but turned around, a hand over my eyes, and said, "Maybe you should learn how to lock a bloody door."

I heard him chuckle, and then there was the sound of water splashing against the tile floor.

"You can put your hand down Granger."

I slowly lowered my hand, and saw Malfoy standing in nothing but a white towel, wrapped low on his waist. Was it terrible that I noticed how defined his chest was?

I shook my head, "What the hell were you doing sleeping in the bathtub anyway?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, "I guess I was tired."

I frowned, "I would assume shagging would have that effect on someone."

He smirked and looked over at me.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, now get out of the bathroom. I need to take a shower."

"Sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked, arrogant as ever.

I glared at him, "You have five seconds to get out before I hex you."

He smirked, but did as I asked, closing the door behind him.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, loving the feeling of the warm water across my shoulders.

When I stepped out I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the mirror. My hair was wet, but already starting to curl around my face. I brushed my teeth and then stuck my head out of the bathroom door, trying to hear if Malfoy was anywhere around.

"I won't look if you don't want me to." drawled a voice from the couch.

I turned and saw him sitting with his feet on the table.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I was still dripping wet and in a towel.

For a second Malfoy just stared at me, but then he smirked, "Do what?"

"Put your feet on the table. It's rude."

* * *

**DPOV**

Damn it all to hell, but Granger looked bloody _hot_. Even if she was chastising me about my so called lack of manners.

"So? We're the only people here."

"Well _I _think it's rude." she said, hands on her hips.

I was about to say something when I noticed a water drop slide down her neck and disappear below the towel.

"Ugh, you're such a prick Malfoy." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smirked, but didn't say anything. I had no idea why I was flirting with Granger of all people, but I couldn't deny that it was entertaining to say the least. No matter how much I'd 'changed' I still enjoyed getting underneath her skin.

"Just keep your feet off the table." she said, before heading up the stairs.

"Or what?"

She paused and leaned against the railing, "Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to sound like some sort of sexual innuendo?"

I smirked, "Of course it does. They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing you innocent little Gryffindor Princess."

She scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry you're little head about it Princess."

"You are such a condescending arse."

I just smirked, "Doesn't seem to bother other girls too much."

"Well I'm not other girls, in case you forgot."

"Trust me, you make it really obvious Granger."

"Why? Because I'm the only girl that doesn't want you?" she snapped, walking back down the stairs to stand against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, "Please," I said, standing up and walking closer to her.

"Oh whatever Malfoy."

"I mean you did walk in on me -"

"Because you didn't lock the door!" she argued, but I could see a light pink tint to her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her, "Whatever you say Princess."

I couldn't help the smug expression on my face as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. It had never been this fun to irritate Granger before.

Then again she'd never been standing in a towel when I'd done it, so...

I shook my head and closed my bedroom door behind me.

This was beginning to be a very strange school year.

* * *

**Well there we go, Draco's already being an ass...a sexy ass, but still. **

**Review (: Let me know how I did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HPOV**

Malfoy had been a particularly big git these past three days, and it was starting to irritate me. I'd come out of the shower just like I'd been doing, but today he said something to me.

"Do you have to come out in that towel everyday? It may not have occurred to you, but I don't _want _to see you half naked." he snapped.

I just rolled my eyes, "Sounds like somebody hasn't gotten any in a while. Pansy too busy?"

He scowled at me from his spot on the couch and said, "That was a one time thing." He paused, as if debating whether or not he wanted to say anything else. "And I'm sorry about her attitude."

I didn't have a response to that so I just shrugged. I was about to walk upstairs when I remembered something he'd said.

"Oh, as far as the whole 'one time thing', she doesn't seem to think so," he rolled his eyes in irritation, but I continued anyway, "And if you're in this foul of a mood because you haven't, I would rather you went ahead and did it."

He smirked and said, "Well if it bothers you so much Princess, I'm sure you could give me a hand."

I couldn't believe how _rude _he was, but that didn't stop a stupid blush from rising to my cheeks. I tried to cover it by rolling my eyes and saying, "Malfoy, must you be so crude all the time? And quit calling me Princess."

Over the past three days he'd picked up the ridiculously annoying habit of calling me Princess whenever he spoke to me, only because he knew it got under my skin. The way he said it was just so condescending - ugh he was insufferable.

His smirk widened and he said, "Yes, I do. And no, I think I'll continue."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you uncomfortable." he said smugly.

I scowled, "It does no such thing. And why you would even insinuate me..._helping _you with your disgusting little problem is -"

"Oh it's far from little -"

I ignored him and kept talking, "Is absolutely absurd."

He raised a perfectly manicured blonde eyebrow at me and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That it's absurd."

He looked genuinely confused, which was strange, all things considered.

"Because I'm me." I said simply.

He frowned, "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You -" I stopped, closing my mouth and taking a breath. "This is pointless. You're just trying to get under my skin, and it's not going to work Malfoy."

"I don't think so," he said with a smirk. "You're blushing Princess, do I make you nervous?"

I scowled again, I was beginning to get worried that I would get wrinkles early if I continued to spend time with Malfoy. It seemed as if I was _always _scowling around him.

"You most certainly do not. I've gone up against Death Eaters and Voldemort. You don't scare me." I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible, mostly succeeding.

He stood up from the couch he'd been sitting on and my heartbeat immediately sped up. Why, I had no bloody idea, but it bothered me.

"I think you're lying."

The smug expression on his face was the only reason I didn't show how flustered I really was - _stop it! _Malfoy does not make me nervous. He is an arse who has no effect on me beyond irritation. _Extreme_ irritation.

"Since when am I supposed to care what you think?" I snapped defensively.

He chuckled, by now he was standing a bit too close, so I stepped back, my back against the bathroom door.

"Whoa, calm down Princess, no need to get your knickers in a twist...then again, you aren't even wearing any right now."

His smile was, I hated to admit, seductive. It was incredibly hard to think straight with him standing so close to me - because of how irritating he was and all - but I feigned indignation and pushed him back.

Was it bad that I noticed how muscled his chest was?

"That is absolutely _none _of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

"Don't change on my account Granger." he called after me with a smirk.

I ignored him and slammed the door to my room, irritated that I'd let him get to me.

The stupid git.

* * *

**DPOV**

I smirked and sat back down. I had no fucking idea why I enjoyed messing with her, but it was entertaining, and I had no reason to stop. If it bothered her, and I knew it did, I would continue to do it. I always had.

In the past week my mood _was _more sour than usual, but it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I hadn't shagged Pansy.

For some Gods forsaken reason I was _dreaming _about Granger, so if I had to be completely weirded out, so did she.

And I could deny it all I wanted - and I would - but she _was _hot, and she was probably the only person I could actually have an intellectual sparring with.

I couldn't deny that I had started an argument with her once or twice just to see her get all riled up, prudish little Gryffindor Princess that she was.

Then again she might not be as prudish as I had first thought, considering she did walk around in tiny little shorts, tight tank tops, and _every bloody day _she'd come out of the shower in a towel that barely covered her arse.

But it was a nice ars -

_Stop it. _This is _Granger _for fuck's sake.

I knew I made her feel _something _though, because she blushed a considerable deal whenever I said something she considered crude, which was just about everything that came out of my mouth.

I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my bag to head to class. I glanced up the stairs and was about to leave when for some reason I stopped and walked back over to the stairs.

"If you don't hurry up you're going to be late to class."

I heard a muffled curse and then Granger was walking down the stairs, her hair mostly dry, in a red skirt, black heels, and black button down shirt.

Damn it all, but she looked _good_.

"Thanks," she mumbled, picking up her bag from the floor.

"Here," I said, tossing her jacket at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if trying to decide if I was up to something. I don't know what she decided, but she nodded, "Thank you."

I followed her out, closing the portrait behind me. We parted ways without a word, she went left, and I kept going straight.

By the time I got to class _I _was late, not that I cared too much.

The rest of my day passed in a blur of avoiding Pansy and catching up with "friends"...and the occasional torment of a First year or two.

Hey, I'm still a git, that didn't change.

By the time I got to my last class I was just ready to go and start on the multitude of homework assignments I'd already gotten, but this was the class I had with Gryffindor, and of course I saw Granger next to Potter and Weasley. As usual.

I was good at potions, so I was sure this class was going to be a breeze, but then again class with Granger was never easy.

Just then Pansy sat next to me, "Hey Drakey, I feel like you've been avoiding me."

Merlin, had she always been this irritating?

Probably.

I barely glanced at her and shrugged, "Sorry,"

"Well are you?" she pouted.

I forced myself to look at her, and said, "Pansy, I'm not avoiding you. It's called being in class. You know, that thing you usually skip."

Her mouth dropped open, "What is with you lately? Maybe you just need a good -"

"Can you just relax? It was a _one time thing_ Pans. It's not happening again."

Just then Granger walked past us and Pansy must have seen me look, because she was talking _again. _

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Is _that _why we haven't been shagging like we did last year? Because of some mud -"

I was instantly struck by two things, one was that Granger had heard what Pansy had said, and second I interrupted Pansy before she could say that _vile, __disgusting _word...and Granger noticed.

"Pansy shut up."

Granger walked back to her seat, but after a moment she turned around and our gazes locked.

"Thank you." she mouthed, before turning back around to talk to Potter and Weasley.

She was thanking me a lot today it seemed.

Pansy, on the other hand, didn't seem to be done talking.

"How dare you tell me to shut up. Since when did you start to stick up for muggles anyway?"

And she had a point, since when _did _I start sticking up for them?

Maybe when I found out their blood isn't dirty. Maybe when I noticed that the only person capable of besting me academically was a muggle, or maybe just because I finally grew up.

Either way it didn't seem like a bad thing.

Theo and Blaise had gotten over it too. I mean Blaise had even dated a muggle before we'd come back to school.

So why was Pansy the only one who couldn't - or wouldn't - let it go?

* * *

**HPOV**

I was surprised to say the least, and Harry and Ron didn't even believe me when I'd told them.

"Mione, there's no way Malfoy gives a damn about Pansy saying the M word." said Ron.

He hated Malfoy more than Harry did - not that Harry was all too fond of him either.

"He _did _though. I know what I heard Ron." I said defensively.

"Why are you trying to find any reason to believe he's changed?"

"Why are you trying to find any reason to believe he hasn't?" I challenged.

He grew quiet and Harry said, "Even if he did - and if he did that's great - but what's that supposed to change?"

"It's not supposed to change anything. I was just surprised is all."

Ron snorted, "More like delusional."

"I am not delusional." I snapped, a bit louder than I'd intended. I glared at Ron, and mumbled an apology to Slughorn.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Mione."

I rolled my eyes, I never could stay mad at him. "It's alright. And I wouldn't add that ingredient if I were you."

He stopped in his tracks and looked over at me, "Why?"

"Just don't." I said, busy working on my own potion.

Of course I should have known he wouldn't listen to me.

"Ron what are you -" But before Harry could finish, there was a loud bang.

His potion had exploded, and a green puff of smoke had gone right in his face. When the smoke cleared I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled out of my throat.

Ron was green.

It took everyone a moment to notice, but when they did they started laughing.

I glanced over at Malfoy and he had a smirk on his face, "Great job Weasel."

"Oh shut up Ferret." snapped Ron.

I had a feeling if he wasn't green he would have been beet red.

"I told you not to do it." I said. I couldn't help the smug 'I-told-you-so' tone I had.

Just then class ended and Malfoy walked by, not even pausing to say, "Maybe you should listen to your friend next time Weasley. Green doesn't suit you."

Ron was too flustered to say anything, and Harry and I were too busy laughing to call Malfoy a git.

"This isn't funny!"

"It's pretty funny from where I'm standing." said Harry, putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me out of the class room, leaving Ron to get cleaned up.

"So what's up with you and Malfoy?"

I was so shocked - and slightly appalled - by the question, that I stopped walking and looked at Harry.

"Are you completely mental? There isn't _anything _going on."

He nodded, "Alright...good."

"Oh, and Luna sent an Owl saying she would be here tomorrow."

I smiled in excitement, I had grown rather close to her over the past few years, and I couldn't wait for her to get here.

After that he started prattling on about Quidditch, and after I'd walked halfway to Gryffindor Tower with him I waved goodbye and headed up to the Heads Common Room.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was sitting on the couch by the fireplace working on a paper when Granger walked in.

"Hi," she said, tossing her bag on the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said, watching her curiously. She always had the same routine. Come in, drop her stuff, go make tea, sit, do homework, read a book, and pass out on the couch.

When she came back out she sat down across from me, and took out her own homework. For a while we worked in silence, and I'd gotten most of my potions homework done before she spoke.

"Why did you interrupt Pansy?"

I looked over at her, putting an impassive look on my face, "Because she was bothering me."

"That's not what I -"

"Does everything have to be so serious with you?"

She closed her mouth and looked back down at her homework, and I actually felt bad.

"Granger I'm -"

"No you're right." she said with a shrug. She closed her books and slid them back into her bag. I expected her to walk over to the bookshelf and pick up a book, but instead she was walking over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

She paused, "What do you care?"

"I don't." I said easily.

She scowled, "Are you always such a git?"

"You didn't think that when you were thanking me."

She walked back down the stairs and stood in front of me, "Because for once you weren't acting like a complete arse. You actually stopped Pansy from calling me a mudblood,"

I flinched at the word, and I hated that she noticed.

She sat down on the same couch I was on, granted she sat as far away from me as possible, but still the same couch.

"Why does it bother you all of a sudden?"

"Because it's a vile word." I said automatically.

"Since when do you think that?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. She looked younger like that, less worried.

"Since the war I guess. I don't know."

I expected her to question me further, her undying need for information making her curious, but she didn't. All she did was nod and stand up.

I thought she was leaving again, but she picked up a book and sat back down on her couch.

For once it seemed like I'd said the _right _thing to her.

A few hours later I looked up from my own book and saw her sleeping.

I'd never really paid attention to her when she slept the last few times, but this time I decided to study her.

Her hair was different tones of brown and splayed around her face, her long eyelashes created a shadow across her cheeks, her pink lips slightly parted, and her cheeks slightly rosey from the heat.

Had she been anyone else - had we had a different history - I would have dared to call her beautiful. But she wasn't anyone else, and we didn't have a different history.

But damn it all - she _was _beautiful, in a weirdly natural sort of way. She looked older though, more troubled - but all of us looked like that now.

The war did that to people.

I'd heard her a few times during the night having a bad dream, but I'd never said anything, because I knew she wouldn't want to hear anything that I had to say.

Not that I had anything to say in the first place.

The feelings I had for her were strange, and I couldn't figure them out.

One minute I wanted nothing more than for her to shut up, and the next I was intentionally starting arguments with her.

Not to mention the damn flirting. I really needed to get a grip. This was _Granger_, and _nothing _good could come of any type of _anything _with her.

Despite that I put my book down on the table and walked over to her. At first I was just going to wake her up, but I noticed the dark circles under her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Fuck,"

I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at her sleeping peacefully - more peacefully than what it sounded like she slept when she was upstairs.

Before I could think about it more I leaned down to pick her up, but the first thing I noticed was that she smelled like strawberries and vanilla - rather intoxicating - and the second thing I noticed was a drawing she'd sketched on a piece of parchment.

It was of Hogwarts during the final battle, how the castle had been practically destroyed. But regardless of how depressing the drawing was, she was a good artist. It was...unexpected.

I shook my head and picked her up, careful not to wake her up.

She felt so...real in comparison to Pansy - and every other girl I'd been with - and I had no fucking idea how I was supposed to react to that.

Granger was soft, and everything about her seemed too delicate to have survived a war, but I knew first hand what she was capable of, and she was anything but weak.

I shook my head, '_just put her in bed and then go back downstairs you idiot,' _

I pushed open the door and was surprised by the amount of..._emerald_ in the room.

I put her down on the bed, managing to not wake her up, and then took a look around the room.

Granted, there was plenty of red and gold in the room, but the strangest things were emerald green. Like her pillow, a little dragon stuffed animal she had on the bed, a few of the clothes she had strewn across the top of her trunk - it was strange to say the least.

I smirked. Who knew the little witch had a thing for my House colors.

I shook my head and looked at her one more time. She'd turned onto her side and was mumbling something I couldn't quite make out, but I could tell she was probably at the beginnings of a bad dream.

I let out a frustrated groan. Why was I helping her?

Before I could think about it too much I waved my hand and she stopped mumbling, falling into a restful sleep. I'd learned the spell from my mother over the summer when I'd had nightmares.

Before I could do anything else that was stupid I left the room, closing the door behind me.

Instead of walking back downstairs I decided to just follow Grangers lead and go to bed as well. I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed, running a hand through my hair.

I didn't know what was going on with me lately, or if it had anything to do with the girl asleep in the other room, but I knew that I needed to get a grip on it - and fast - before I _really _did something stupid.

* * *

**Well there we go, leave me some reviews (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**HPOV **

I woke u the next morning in my bed, the only thing I couldn't figure out was how I'd gotten there. Because the last thing I remembered was being downstairs reading my book.

Had _Malfoy _put me in bed?

No way. I mean there was no way he would actually touch me...right?

I groaned and sat up, picking up my little stuffed dragon, and clutched it to my chest.

It was the one 'childish' thing my father ever gave me and no - the irony of it being a _green dragon _was not lost on me.

Surprisingly enough, this had been the first night that I hadn't had a nightmare in the last few months.

Abandoning the thought altogether, I grabbed a towel and headed downstairs to the bathroom with my iPod on.

I pushed open the door and the first thing I noticed was the steam, and the second thing I noticed was a naked Malfoy stepping out of the shower.

I dropped my towel and squealed, and Malfoy jumped, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

I saw his mouth moving when I realized I still had my headphones in.

I yanked them out and asked, "What?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Couldn't you hear me in here?"

I blushed and shook my head, holding up my iPod.

He raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck is that?"

"An iPod." At the blank look on his face, I elaborated, "It plays music. That's why I couldn't hear you."

He looked genuinely intrigued. "How does it work?"

Without thinking I stepped over to him and handed him one of the headphones, "That goes in your ear like this," I said, demonstrating.

He did the same and I held up the iPod.

"So you can put music on here and -"

"Wait, I thought electronics didn't work here?"

I smirked, "I have my ways. Now," I said, pulling up my song list, "Click on any song you want."

He looked at me from underneath his dripping bangs, before flicking through the songs. Once he found one he liked he clicked it, and a few seconds later it was playing.

His eyes lit up, "What did you say this was called?"

"An iPod."

He chuckled and it was then that I remembered he was half naked and I had walked in on him.

I blushed and took the headphone out, "I'm sorry...again."

He smirked, "If I were you, I'd want to walk in on me too."

I rolled my eyes and stepped back, but he matched my steps until I was back against the door.

"Did you put me in bed yesterday?" I asked, trying to distract him.

He paused, "Yeah...sorry."

I shrugged, "Why? I actually managed to sleep in bed and not wake up with a back ache. So thank you."

* * *

**DPOV**

There was no way I would tell her about the spell I'd cast, but I was glad it had helped.

"No problem." I said, stepping further into her personal space.

The blush that showed up on her cheeks made me smirk, and I finally looked down and noticed what she was wearing. A green tanktop and a pair of black cheer shorts.

_Fuck, _why did she have to look so _hot _in _everything_?

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breath catching.

I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger, surprised by how soft it was.

"Am I making you nervous Princess?"

She blushed even further and shook her head, "N-no,"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I think you're lying to me."

I heard her take in a sharp breath, but since I was so close to her I got distracted by her smell - vanilla and strawberries. It was so uniquely Granger.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

I stepped back and smirked, "Having fun."

She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind, "How is messing with me fun?"

"Because it's easy to tell that I'm making you nervous." I said smugly.

She pouted and pushed away from the wall, walking over to the shower and turning it on.

"I'm not nervous. I'm irritated that you don't know how to lock a door."

I smirked, "You should have knocked."

"I had my headphones in!"

I chuckled, "Whatever you say Princess."

She scowled, "I'm telling the truth."

I just leaned against the wall and smirked.

She studied me for a minute before letting out a groan, "I need to take a shower."

"So? Don't let me stop you." I said with a smirk.

"Malfoy," she said, clearly exasperated.

I just chuckled. I really didn't expect her to do what happened next.

"Fine," she said with a shrug.

Then she turned away from me and pulled her tanktop over her head, tossing it to the ground.

"Granger, what are you -"

"I told you I need to shower. I'm going to regardless of whether you're here or not." she said, her back still facing me.

She slid out of her shorts next, and I couldn't help but stare at her arse.

I shook my head and turned to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Uh, Granger -"

"What?" she asked, spinning around to face me.

For a second I got caught up in how she looked.

Her stomach was flat, and her lacy bra did a fucking fantastic job of showing off her chest.

"Earth to Malfoy, why are you still here?"

"The door won't open."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, "The. Door. Won't. Open."

She walked over to me and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She groaned, "Great, that's just great."

I smirked, "Don't stop on my account."

She scowled and opened her mouth to say something but i interrupted her.

"I won't look."

"There is no way I'm taking a shower with you in here!"

"You said you were going to earlier."

She blushed, "I thought you'd leave if I said that."

"Why?"

"Because you told me before that it bothered you when I walked out in a _towel. _Why the hell would you want to see me naked?"

I could feel my cock twitch at the thought of her naked, and tried to blame it on the fact that she was a girl, and it was just a natural reaction.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you what?"

"Want to see you naked." I said with a smirk. I loved how easy it was to make her uncomfortable.

Her blush traveled to the tops of her breasts and she crossed her arms, "Because you don't like me."

I paused. Did I like her? I mean I didn't _not _like her...which was weird, because I didn't like her earlier. At least I didn't think I liked her earlier.

I groaned internally. If I kept thinking about this it was going to give me a headache.

I shrugged, "Things change."

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"We're both standing in a bathroom half naked."

Out of nowhere she started laughing, and I just looked at her.

"Uh...Granger?"

"I'm sorry," she said, controlling her laughter, "This situation is just ridiculous."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I agree."

We stood in silence for a while before she spoke up, "You won't look?"

For a second I didn't know what she meant, but then I nodded, "No, I won't...maybe a peak." I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to the shower, unclasping her bra along the way. I turned around before she dropped it, and faced the wall.

A few seconds later I heard her step into the shower and I turned around, sliding down the wall and tipping my head back so I was looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't know you could draw."

She stuck her head out of the shower and asked, "What?"

"I didn't know you could draw."

She blinked a few times and pulled her head back in, "How did you know I could?"

"I saw it when you fell asleep."

"Oh...well yeah."

"You're pretty good."

I could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "Thanks, my dad taught me a few years ago."

I don't know what the fuck possessed me to ask her this, but I immediately regretted it, "Is it hard not having them?"

She shut off the water and grabbed her towel before she stepped out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"Yeah, it's hard." she said quietly. "Sometimes it's harder, and sometimes it's easier, but it always sucks."

"I'm sorry," I said.

And I was.

She shrugged, "It's okay."

"Is it?"

She looked at me for the first time since she's stepped out of the shower and sighed, "No, I guess not."

"Is that what you have nightmares ab -"

"I don't really want to talk about this." she said quietly.

I nodded, "Alright,"

"You know what I just realized?" she asked with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We could have used _alohomora_."

I ran a hand through my hair. Great.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Alohomora,"

The door immediately opened and she chuckled behind me. "Oh well,"

She walked past me and headed upstairs to her room.

I groaned and closed the door again, turning on a cold shower.

Who knew Granger could have any type of effect on me.

I didn't know how I felt about it.

But for right now, the only thing I needed to do was handle this damn problem.

* * *

**HPOV**

I don't know what got into me in that bathroom. I also don't know why I wasn't completely freaking out about it.

The fact that Malfoy asked me about my parents and commented on my drawing was pretty weird too, but it didn't make me uncomfortable.

Well the parents thing made me uncomfortable - but that wasn't necessarily his fault. I didn't talk about it with anyone.

I pushed the thought from my mind and pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Luna was coming today, and I hadn't seen her in a while. I was glad it was a Saturday, because I wanted to be able to actually catch up with her, and that'd be hard to do in class.

I grabbed a jacket and walked downstairs, a blush rising to my cheeks when I saw Malfoy in the kitchen. It was weird to think he'd seen me in only a bra and underwear, then again he'd seen me everyday in just a towel.

I tried to push the thought from my mind and walked into the kitchen. I noticed he was making tea, which I didn't think he actually drank.

"Do you want a cup?" he asked.

I was surprised, but then again our relationship had changed a bit since yesterday.

"Uh...yeah - I mean yes. Please."

He smirked and pulled to cups from the cabinet.

"I hear Luna's coming back today."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm excited."

"I see that." he said, handing me my cup.

We stood in silence for a moment before I said, "So since you asked me a question earlier, can I ask you a question now?"

He raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure, "I guess..."

I wanted to ask him about his parents, but I figured he'd just snap at me, so I asked a different one.

"Why do you keep sleeping with Pansy if you don't like her?"

His eyes widened a bit, and then he smirked, "Is someone jealous?"

"That's not answering my question." I countered.

He sighed, "I don't know, Granger. It just sort of happens."

"I feel like that's bullshit."

He chuckled, "I didn't know Gryffindor's Princess knew how to cuss."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not _that _innocent Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow, "I beg to differ."

"Well by your standards I am innocent, but to other people who _haven't _slept with the majority of Hogwarts, I'm not -"

"How would you know who I've -"

"Girls talk." I said simply.

He groaned, but I wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Now give me a real reason."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I guess because our parents liked each other, and we'd been best friends, so it was just easy."

"Do they expect you to marry her?"

He shook his head, "No, not her."

I opened my mouth to ask who exactly it was that they were going to be expecting him to marry, but he smirked.

"I think that's enough for now. Don't you have to go meet Luna?"

I looked at the clock and gasped, "Yeah, I'll see you later." I said, "And thanks for the tea!"

I sprinted down the stairs, all the while thinking about how he'd said that I'd asked enough questions 'for now'. Did that mean he'd let me ask more later? Did that mean he'd ask _me _more later?

I didn't have time to think about it, because as soon as I stepped outside Luna threw herself at me.

"Hermione!"

I laughed and hugged her back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she said pulling back.

"Oh, you look so pretty." she said, her typical serene smile on her face.

"So do you, as always." I said.

Luna still looked the same as always. Long pale blonde hair, light blue/grey eyes, skinny, crazy earrings and the cork necklace she always wore.

But still beautiful.

"How are things here? Harry tells me you're Head Girl."

I nodded and we linked arms and started walking around the lake.

"Yeah, and Malfoy's Head Boy."

Luna's eyes widened, "How's that going?"

"Not as badly as everyone expected." I answered honestly.

Luna smiled, "Good,"

"How are things back home?" I asked.

She smiled, "It's fine. You know, lots of things going on. What about you? Did you get the house cleaned out?"

I nodded, it was hard talking about this with people, "Yeah, it's all cleared up."

"How are classes?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Interesting, Ron's potion blew up and turned him green."

At that she laughed, and I laughed with her. Our conversation flowed from there, as it usually did with us. Before I knew it Ginny, Harry, and Ron joined us and we headed inside to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I have to go talk to the professors to see what I missed." said Luna, kissing my cheek before leaving the table.

"It's good to see you this excited again." said Ron, moving to the seat Luna had just vacated next to me.

I smiled, "It's just good to have her here."

They all nodded and Ron said, "So are we all going to Hogsmeade together?"

Harry nodded, "Don't we always?"

I snorted, "Last time you and Ginny left Ron and I to go make out."

Ginny blushed and Harry shrugged, "Oops."

"When is that trip anyway?" asked Ginny.

"Next weekend." I said, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

They started talking and I let my eyes wander around the room, when I spotted Pansy on Draco's lap. I rolled my eyes, typical.

I turned back around and continued my dinner without looking at him again.

When dinner was over I told Harry, Ginny, and Ron that I was going to my room to do some reading, and if Luna got done with catching up that she should come get me if it wasn't too late.

I walked up to the Heads Common Room, whispered the password, and walked in. I picked a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch Malfoy usually sat on, because it was closer to the fireplace.

A few minutes later I heard two people outside the portrait.

"Pansy, _no. _I already told you."

"But you know you want to." she whined.

"No the fuck I don't. Now get lost." he snapped.

He pushed open the portrait and saw me sitting there, and quickly spun around.

"Oh Drakey come on, you remember how much fun we used to have. How good we were together...how good I made you feel."

I wanted to hurl. Or combust. Or disappear. Immediately.

But if I got up Pansy would know I was there.

"I don't know how else you want me to fucking say it Pans. I don't want to sleep with you. I'm not going to sleep with -"

"Is this about that -"

"It has nothing to do with anybody." he said, interrupting her. "I just don't _want _you."

"Oh whatever," she said. And then I heard her heels clicking away on the stone floor.

Malfoy let out a groan and slammed the portrait.

He looked pretty furious.

He threw his jacket down on one of the chairs and sat down on the couch I used to sit on, "Accio Fire Whiskey."

A second later he was holding the bottle in his hand, and taking a swig.

"Do you drink?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged, "I suppose."

"Do you want some?" he asked, holding up the bottle. "It's not really fun to drink by yourself." he smirked at the end, looking more like the Malfoy I knew.

I sighed, knowing that I shouldn't, but for some reason I found myself nodding.

He stood up and sat down next to me, handing me the bottle in the process. I took a swig, used to the familiar burn, and handed it back to him.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I didn't think you really drank."

"You don't think I do a lot of things Malfoy." I said, reminding him of his earlier comment of my innocence.

He chuckled, "I guess that's true."

We passed the bottle back and forth a few times before he spoke up.

"Tell me one thing that comes to mind when you think of your mom."

I blinked, and without thinking said, "Baking."

He raised an eyebrow, "Baking?"

I nodded. "She taught me."

"You can bake?"

"Yeah,"

He made an impressed noise and said, "What about your dad?"

"Well he taught me how to draw, and he gave me the stuffed dragon you probably saw upstairs on my bed."

He nodded, a smug look on his face, "You seem to like the color green."

I shrugged, "I like a lot of colors."

I could feel things starting to get fuzzy from the Fire Whiskey, and it didn't bother me as much as it should have.

I took another swig, enjoying the numbness it made me feel.

"Why was Pansy sitting on you in the Great Hall?"

He scowled, "Because she clearly doesn't understand personal space."

"Why don't you like her all of a sudden?" I asked, taking the bottle from him.

"She's just too easy."

I snorted, "And you just now realized this? Then again everyone you've done anything with hasn't been that hard to get..."

I was babbling, and I knew it, but Malfoy was either too drunk, or just didn't care.

"Yeah...well I'd like to think I'm doing better this year." he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "It's been less than a month."

"Yeah, but this time last year I'd already had -"

"La, la, la, la!" I said, covering my ears, "I don't want to know!"

He chuckled and reached over, moving my hands away from my ears, "Relax."

I smiled and grabbed the bottle again.

"Do you think you should still be drinking?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

I shrugged, "Probably not."

"When was the last time you drank?"

"The night before we came back here."

"Did it help?"

"No, it never does." I answered, before taking another drink.

I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "Do you ever regret things you've done?"

He snorted, "Damn near everything."

I sat up, "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because every choice we make shapes who we are."

"And that's a good thing?" he asked, skeptical.

"For some people."

"Like for you."

I paused. Was that a good thing for me? I mean I was driven, I loved to learn, I had a job waiting for me when I graduated, I had great friends - but my parents were dead, I kept having nightmares, I wasn't particularly _happy_.

"I don't know." I said finally.

He raised an eyebrow, "How wouldn't that be a good thing for you?"

"Because some things leave scars that don't go away." I took another long swig from the bottle, hoping to get hammered enough that I wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"Why did you draw Hogwarts during the final battle?"

By this point I was too drunk to really care, so I answered him honestly, "It's what I have nightmares about sometimes."

He looked surprised, and I probably would have been surprised too, but I wasn't really...in the right state of mind.

"What else do you dream about?" He asked carefully.

I shrugged, "What do you dream about?"

I could have sworn I saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks, "Nothing really."

"Liar," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Tell me,"

* * *

**DPOV**

I was drunk.

I was drunk with Granger.

I was drunk with Granger in our common room.

So that's why I can't be held responsible for what came out of my mouth.

"You."

Her eyes widened. I could tell she probably wouldn't remember most of this in the morning, and I hoped this would be something _both _of us would forget.

"Me?"

"Yup," I said, taking a swig of the Fire Whiskey, enjoying the slow burn as it slid down my throat.

I could see the blush tint her cheeks before she spoke, "What about me do you dream about?"

I smirked, "That's a secret."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you're not having inappropriate dreams about me, are you?" she was laughing though, so I knew she was too drunk to really care what I said.

I chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not."

She smirked and leaned forward, her lips by my ear, "Well I think you were."

I pushed her back onto the couch, and she looked up at me, her eyes curious.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

And for a second I was going to, but then I noticed how drunk she really was, and I sat up, "No,"

"Why not?" she asked, grabbing onto the back of the couch to help her sit up.

"Because you're drunk."

"So?"

"So, I'm not taking advantage of you." I said, surprising myself.

"You're drunk too."

"Not as drunk as you."

"So?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're not Pansy. You're not easy. That's why. Now come on, let's get you to bed."

She stood up - or tried to, but stumbled, and I caught her.

"Oops," she said, laughing.

"Granger, can you even get up the stairs?"

She laughed louder and dropped down onto the floor, "I can't even get _to _the stairs. I think I'll just stay here."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd never seen Granger like this, and it was a pretty big shame that I couldn't record this.

"No, you're not going to stay down here. Come on,"

I picked her up and she smiled, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leaning her forehead against my neck.

I couldn't help but notice her smell _again_, as I walked up the stairs.

When I got to her room I put her down on the bed, but she grabbed my hand, "Malfoy, where's my dragon?"

For a second I was confused, before I realized she meant her stuffed animal.

I rolled my eyes and reached over onto her dresser, picking it up and putting it next to her.

She smiled, and pulled it to her chest, "G'night Malfoy."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Goodnight Princess."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Quit calling me that,"

"Just go to sleep."

"Mmkay," she mumbled.

I closed her door quietly, and headed into my own bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I got in bed, but my mind wouldn't shut off.

I had almost kissed Granger, and the idea didn't really put me off. In fact it did the exact opposite.

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face, "What the hell am I doing?"

Asking her questions, telling her things, listening to what she has to say, not arguing, calling her Princess - _not _because it irritated her - even though it was a bonus.

Everything was just too weird. I mean what would have happened if I _had _kissed her. She was drunk, and as many times as I'd slept with drunk girls when we'd both been drinking at parties, but it was different with her. She wasn't like them, and I knew that.

I knew that and it bothered me that I _cared_.

Whatever, hopefully we both wouldn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

**Well there you have it, leave me reviews, tell me what you think. **

**Will they remember it in the morning? And if they do, are they going to do anything about it? **

**(: Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review (: **

* * *

**DPOV **

It was too bright.

_Everything _was too bright.

And my head was pounding. I had definitely drank too much.

But not enough to forget what had happened yesterday. What had almost happened with Granger.

I groaned and sat up, hoping like hell that she didn't remember it.

At first I thought the pounding noise was strictly in my head, until I realized it was someone at the door.

I sighed and got up, glancing at Grangers door, but it was closed.

I walked downstairs and pulled open the door, surprised to see the Weasel, Potter, Ginny, and Luna.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"We came to get Mione." said Weasley.

I glanced upstairs, "She's asleep."

"No way, it's after eleven. There's no way she's still sleeping. It's not like her."

I glared at him, "She's asleep Weasley. Get lost."

"Is she okay?" asked Ginny.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Yeah, she probably just has a hangover."

Weasley's eyes widened, "You got her _drunk_?"

"I didn't get her drunk. _We _got drunk. Together. Not that it's any of your business."

"If you so much as touched her I swear to Merlin -"

"Ron," said Luna, "He didn't do anything. Come on. We'll come back later."

They reluctantly left, Weasley scowling the entire way, while Potter just gave me a strange look.

Fucking Gryffindor's.

When I'd closed the portrait I saw Granger at the top of the stairs.

"Who was that?" she asked, a hand on her head and the other on the railing, supporting her. She looked like she could fall over at any minute.

And maybe if there hadn't been a pounding in my head to match that of a _jack hammer_, I might have paid more attention to the part of her stomach that was exposed by how she stood, how soft her skin looked, how badly I wanted to...

"Your friends."

She paled, "Oh gods,"

"I told them what happened. They weren't mad at you."

"But...?" she asked, slowly making her way down the stairs.

"Weasley assumed I'd gotten you drunk to have my wicked way with you." I said with a smirk.

She scoffed, "He always did overreact. I know you wouldn't do that. I mean you wouldn't even kiss me."

I cursed internally, pissed that she'd remembered, but hoping that she didn't remember me telling her that I fucking _dream _about her.

"I wasn't going to." I lied.

She shook her head, but quickly regretted it and groaned, "It doesn't matter, everything's fuzzy anyway, and my head is killing me."

"So what do you remember?"

"We got drunk, we talked, you carried my drunk arse upstairs, or so I'm assuming, because I don't quite remember that part." she said, shuffling into the kitchen.

"You know there's a potion you could take."

"Well are _you_ going to make it?"

"Well no, but -"

"Exactly," she said with a smirk.

She ran a hand through her hair and groaned.

"You want me to make it?" I asked.

"Please," she sighed.

I took her spot making the tea and she sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Were you going to kiss me last night?"

I smirked and looked at her, "Did you want me to?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

I set her cup of tea in front of her and said, "Well when you figure it out, let me know."

With a wink I left the kitchen, heading straight to the bathroom.

And no, I didn't lock the door.

* * *

**HPOV**

Holy Merlin, what was I getting myself into?

_Flirting _with _Malfoy_.

I shook my head.

And what the hell did he mean by 'let me know'? Did that mean he wanted to kiss me? Did I want that?

Well I wanted it last night.

I groaned. I still wanted it now too. But I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. If he wanted to kiss me, he wasn't going to put it on me to tell him.

I finished my tea and went upstairs, waiting for Malfoy to come out of the bathroom.

I flopped down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew Malfoy was knocking on my door.

I stood up and opened the door, and was face to face with Malfoy.

"Weasley's downstairs."

"Oh...uh, thanks."

He smirked, but didn't move, still blocking my path.

"What?"

"He doesn't look too happy."

I shrugged, "He and Harry seem to think you have some pretty bad intentions towards me."

"And what if I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can handle myself."

His smirk grew wider and he stepped forward, "Really? You think so?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do think so."

I was nervous. But not in a bad way...at least not entirely. I possibly, maybe wanted -

"Mione?"

Malfoy groaned and stepped back, "Your Weasel calls."

I paused, "Out of curiosity, what intentions do you have that I'd need to handle?"

He smirked and before I knew it he stepped forward, and leaned down, his lips ghosting over mine, "Let your imagination run away with you Princess."

Malfoy smelled like mint. Mint and something that was just distinctly Malfoy.

Merlin I hated it, but I wanted him to kiss me.

Of course he didn't, because he was Malfoy and I was Hermione.

"Mione!" Ron's voice was more frantic and I sighed, "I'm coming."

Malfoy sighed too, but stepped aside so I could pass by him.

Before I made it to the stairs I turned back around and asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What'd you have in mind?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need help on my Arithmancy homework."

He chuckled, "Sure, I'll be here."

I nodded and headed downstairs.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Ron.

"I was talking. Would you relax?" I asked, more irritated than I expected.

"Talking to Malfoy? Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Now come on. The others are probably waiting."

* * *

_The feelings between Draco and Hermione were definitely mutual to say the least. Each of them wanted to be able to let the other in, but so many things stood in the way for both of them. _

_Draco's family, his troubled past, his questionable alliances during the war, and hi__s semi - arranged marriage. _

_Hermione's family trauma, her friends, and the expectations she held for herself - and those that others held for her._

_And the biggest thing was themselves. They were both too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other._

_Everything seemed to be against them, but maybe that was what made it so tempting for both of them. A secret relationship was romantic...wasn't it?_

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't know what was going to happen between Granger and I when she got back to the common room, but for some reason I knew what I _wanted _to happen.

I shook my head, what would my father think about my feelings toward her? How would he react?

Badly, no doubt.

Not that he needed to know. It wasn't serious. Not in the slightest.

But why did I even care about Granger's parents, or her paintings? Why did I want to know more than I already did?

Because I'm an idiot with a death wish.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, leaning back on the couch.

My feelings for her were...difficult to understand. She was beautiful, and smart, and sarcastic, and when she accidentally let a curse word slip it was, for lack of a better word, hot.

But we were opposites. We had a bad past. She was a know it all. I was a git.

That didn't really make for clear-cut feelings.

I was about to rip my hair out when Granger pushed open the portrait.

She jumped when she saw me sitting on the couch, and then blushed, "Sorry, I didn't think you'd be here yet."

I smirked, "Nervous?"

"No," she snapped, "I just didn't think you'd be here." she said the last part softer - so soft, in fact, that I didn't know if I'd actually heard her right. But the look on her face told me that I had.

"You asked me to be here right? To help you with Arithmancy."

She blushed and tossed her bag onto the floor and sat down on the couch across from me. For a moment she didn't say anything, just stared at the fireplace, but then she spoke up.

"Yeah, I did." she reached over and pulled her homework - the same homework I'd finished yesterday - out of her bag.

"You're going to have to come over here if you want me to help you." I said, enjoying how a blush rose to her cheeks.

I slid off the couch so I was on the floor sitting in front of the table. Granger reluctantly came and sat next to me, putting the homework on the table.

"Alright, so what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Number five." she said softly, her eyes focused on the paper.

I picked up her quill and started going through the motions of the problem, not really listening to myself. I was too focused on how she was biting her lip. I could tell she wasn't listening to me.

"Granger, what did I just say?"

She jerked her head up and looked at me, a guilty expression on her face, "Uh...well first you said...I think...well you -"

"Am I distracting you Princess?"

She scowled, but stopped short when I shifted slightly.

I smirked, "Jumpy?"

"Would you just explain the stupid problem?"

"I did explain it, you just don't listen very well."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just distracted."

"By what?" I asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy, I -"

But she shook her head and looked back over at the homework I'd written out.

I wasn't about to let it go though, "No, tell me."

"No, nevermind." she said, shaking her head and standing up.

I was done dancing around these weird feelings, and the stupid flirting - I was done with it.

I followed her up the stairs, "You can't keep running away and acting like I don't affect you."

"Oh like you're so ready to face anything." she snapped, spinning around to face me on the stairs.

"Who's chasing whom here Granger?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I - you're not -" she let out a frustrated groan and stomped up the stairs.

I wasn't far behind her.

Before she got to her room I grabbed her hand, "Tell me."

"No,"

"I swear to Merlin you are the most difficult witch -"

"Oh like you're such a walk in the park Malfoy!"

"At least I'm being honest." I snapped back.

At that she laughed, but it lacked the humor, "Honest? What have you been honest about? The only time we had a real conversation was when we were drunk. Was that so I wouldn't remember it or -"

"Oh no, don't try to blame me because _you _drank too much. I asked you if you thought you should stop Granger."

She shoved her hands against my chest and tried to push me back, but I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head against the wall.

"Let me go. This is so _stupid_." she said, attempting to pull her hands away from me.

"It's not stupid. Just because you can't _rationalize _everything, doesn't make it pointless." I snapped.

"Don't try and act like you even know how you feel!" she snapped, "You walk around flirting one minute and then arguing with me the next. And don't even get me started on Pans -"

"Pansy? _Pansy? _Do you know why the fuck I stopped shagging her in the first place?"

I hadn't realized it until a few moments ago, but Granger was a big reason I'd gotten bored with Pansy. Having to live in such close proximity to someone as _real _as Granger showed me how fake everything about Pansy was.

"You stopped because she was annoying. Because you got bored." But I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"And why did I get bored?" I asked, my voice quiet.

She looked at me, her toffee eyes wide, "I don't know."

"Really Granger? You have no idea why the fuck I haven't slept with - or so much as _looked at _another girl?"

She shook her head, but I felt the pulse in her wrist pick up, "It doesn't mean anything."

"And then you. You think I don't notice how different you act around Weasley? You used to _want _him to touch you, and now you can't stand it. Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"No, that's not true."

"It is true!" I snapped, "You just don't want to admit it."

She opened and closed her mouth, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Why are you doing this? And why now? You don't even _like _me."

I scoffed and let go of her wrists. "You know what? Forget it Granger."

"What? No." she said, grabbing my arm and pushing _me_ against the wall, with more force than I expected her to have.

"You started this conversation, so finish it."

I rolled my eyes, "You think you know it all, don't you Granger? You think everything always has to be black and white. Well tell me, what about your feelings for me is black and white?"

"I don't have feelings for you." she said quietly.

I'd had enough. I grabbed her waist, turning us both so that her back was against the wall, and I said, "I beg to differ Princess."

And then...

I leaned down...

And kissed her.

And the craziest thing?

She kissed me back.

Her hands slowly slid up my chest and came to rest on my shoulders, and I pushed her further into the wall.

Her lips parted and I slid my tongue into her mouth, exploring. She tasted sweet, just like she smelled, vanilla and strawberries.

Her tongue gently moved against mine, and her hands moved to my hair, tugging gently.

And no matter how soft she felt against me, how intoxicating her smell was, and how desperate her slightest movement made me, there was only one thing I could think.

This was what it felt like to taint an angel.

* * *

**HPOV**

Malfoy pulled away from me, a strange look on his face, before dropping his hands and saying, "So tell me again how you don't have any feelings for me."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, but quickly opened my eyes again when I heard him groan, his eyes focused on my lips.

"Malfoy -"

He shook his head, "Don't make this complicated Granger."

I closed my eyes and felt him move closer to me, his hands finding my waist again.

"Look at me,"

I did and immediately noticed how clouded his silver eyes were. With desire.

For _me._

The thought was almost too crazy for me to wrap my head around.

He brought his lips back down to mine, giving me plenty of time to turn away if I wanted to.

I didn't.

And so he kissed me again, and it was unlike how anybody had ever kissed me before.

With Ron it had been careful. Like he'd been afraid he'd break me. And with Krum it had been stupid and meaningless.

But with Malfoy...he kissed me in a way that seemed like he _wanted _to break me. He _wanted _to be rough with me, and after having people treat me like I was a porcelain doll for so long it was nice to have someone treat me like I wouldn't break.

I tangled my hands in his hair, and his hands slid under my blouse, resting against the skin of my back, and sending little sparks of desire racing across my skin.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I quickly gave up, breaking away to breathe.

His lips never left my skin, instead moving to my neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin there. I let out a soft moan and felt him chuckle against my neck.

"I love that sound," he whispered in my ear before kissing along my jaw and back to my lips. I don't know how long we stood there, up against the wall in front of my bedroom, before there was a knock on the door.

Malfoy groaned, but pulled away from me, "I'll get it."

I watched as he sauntered down the stairs, in no hurry to answer whoever was pounding on the door.

My head was swimming. Had I really just made out with Malfoy?

I needed tea.

I walked down the stairs and made a beeline for the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove.

I heard Malfoy arguing with someone at the door, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I moved to the entryway of the kitchen and listened harder.

"...going on with her. Why do you need there to be someone else for me to not be interested in you?"

Oh. It was Pansy at the door.

But then I heard another voice.

"We tried to tell her that but -"

"Oh shut up Theo." snapped Pansy. "If I find out that something's going on with you and the mudblood I'm going to tell Astoria."

"Whatever Pansy. Now get the fuck out."

A second later the portrait slammed shut and I jumped, running back over to the tea kettle.

What did Astoria have to do with anything? If Pansy was going to tell anyone, wouldn't it make sense to tell Malfoy's parents?

Not that there was anything to tell. Not really anyway.

I heard him step into the kitchen, but I didn't turn around.

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing, why?" I lied.

He seemed placated by my answer and just shrugged, "No reason."

"Who was it?"

"Pansy and Theo." he answered, studying me carefully.

I nodded, "Alright, tea?"

He seemed a bit thrown by my sudden change in conversation, but nodded anyway, taking a seat at the table.

I set his cup down on the table in front of him, and went to leave, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down onto his lap.

I let out a surprised yelp and he chuckled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked, "Not a thing Princess."

I slapped his hands away and stood up, "Oh shut up with that."

But even to my own ears it didn't sound like I meant it, and I didn't sound as mad as I probably should have been.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I like how you look when you blush Granger." he said, doing that irritatingly seductive smirk that he was so known for.

"I like how you look when you're quiet." I muttered, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. The Arithmancy homework was still on the table and I sighed, sitting down to finish it up.

A few minutes later Malfoy sat down on the couch that my back was leaning against and I glanced up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Here?"

He smirked, "Where would you like me to sit?"

"Away from me." I muttered, turning my attention back to my homework.

"You didn't seem to mind the proximity a few minutes ago."

"We're not talking about that."

"Ah, so we're going to pretend like that little hallway display didn't happen?" he said, his tone irritated

"What do you care what we pretend did or did not happen." I asked.

I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help it. This was just _wrong_ and it was going to get messy. I didn't like messy, nor did I need messy. Not after everything I'd already been through.

All of a sudden he plucked the quill from my hand and pulled me up onto the couch with him.

"I care, because I want it to happen again," he trailed his lips across my neck, and I let out a soft moan, before he continued, "And I know you do too."

I don't know what got into me, but I pushed him back onto the couch, got on top of him, and kissed him.

He responded almost instantly, one of his hands finding my waist and the other tangling in my hair, keeping me on top of him - not that I was going anywhere.

I tangled my hands in his hair, and before I knew it his tongue was sliding along my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I gladly gave.

Kissing Malfoy was like a roller coaster. One moment it'd be slow and careful and the next it'd be completely passionate and out of control.

I ran my hands over his chest, feeling how toned he was from playing Quidditch for all these years.

I moved away from his lips and kissed and nipped at his neck, eliciting a low groan from him. I'd never thought a groan could sound so...attractive, but hearing Malfoy groan - because of something I did..._wow_.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up to his lips, wasting no time in sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and it was like something in him snapped.

He pushed me so I was lying on my back, and he was between my legs, that same smirk playing on his face when he spoke.

"So what was that about wanting to pretend like it never happened?"

I didn't respond, just pulled his lips back to mine.

Apparently he didn't really want to talk either, because he kissed me back without hesitation.

I could just _feel _this 'relationship' going to hell in a hand basket...an ugly Christmas colored basket.

But with Malfoy's hands in my hair, and on my hips, I couldn't seem to bring myself to really care too much about what the future held.

* * *

_That moment, that night in the common room, that's what started it all._

_Every look, every word, every touch - everything that followed that one moment was inevitable. It was the beginning. _

_And in a way, it ended it all too. They just didn't know it yet._

* * *

**_Okay, review, tell me what you think. _**

**_Yay for me finally having them make a move lol. _**

**_Malfoy...as sarcastic and rude as ever, but you gotta love him. (:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I really need to update Library Visits, but I'm stuck in such a..."We Were(n't) Meant to Be" phase that I can't write anything else...so I apologize lol. **

**But anyway, enjoy this chapter, and if you guys read A Moment in Time, some things from this chapter will sound familiar, and I hope you'll think it's sweet. **

**Think "honeymoon" (;**

**Denial is in the air...**

**Enjoy lovelies.**

* * *

**DPOV**

"Name one place you'd like to travel to."

Granger always did this. This weird questions thing.

Well no, it's not that the questions were weird, but the timing was.

We were curled up on the couch, having snogged for the past hour, and now she was asking me questions. It's not that it really bothered me, it was just strange.

Then again I suppose we did the same thing that night two weeks ago when we were drunk.

Fuck...two weeks. I've been doing this weird little dance with Granger for _two bloody weeks. _

And I was already so screwed. I found myself wanting to spend more time with her...time outside of what we spent inside our common room - and more recently our separate rooms.

I wanted to be able to _talk _to her without having people stare and gawk at us, or just assume that the only reason we were talking was because we had Head duties to discuss.

But I shouldn't feel like that. Because she didn't feel like that.

At least I assumed she didn't. It's not like we talked about...whatever the hell it was that we were doing.

And it's not like I wanted to either, because it wasn't like that. It never would be like that. And that didn't really bother me too much...well maybe it bothered me a little bit.

"I've been almost everywhere Granger."

She shifted so she could see my face and then frowned, "Well...what's somewhere you'd want to go _again_ then?"

I shrugged, "Ireland was cool I guess. I don't know, what about you?"

I heard her sigh, "I haven't really been anywhere."

"Well then what's one place you'd want to go?"

"Aberdeen." she answered immediately.

I couldn't help but smirk, "We have a house in Aberdeen."

"You have a house everywhere." she said, her tone annoyed.

I tickled her sides and she laughed. "Now that's better."

I had no idea when her laugh had become something I liked to hear, but I did like it. I liked it more than I probably should.

But that couldn't be helped.

"So why Aberdeen?"

Her hand was tracing imaginary patterns on my chest for a while before she answered, "My dad always said he'd take me there one day. But seeing as he never got around to doing that...I figured I should at least try for him."

It was moments like these that I realized how much I didn't really know about Granger. She was tough and acted like nothing fazed her, but in certain instances I could tell that it _did _bother her. The fact that her parents had been killed during the war was something I couldn't really wrap my head around.

I mean as much as I hated my father, I don't know what I would do if he actually died. Especially if he didn't have any magic to protect himself.

"I'll take you there one day." I said, without thinking.

I tended to do that a lot around her.

"What?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"I'll take you there one day."

"You're insane."

"Seriously," I said, shifting so I could look down at her. I didn't particularly know if I meant it, but it felt like lately I'd been going out of my way to see her smile.

Which - again - was weird.

She smiled softly and said, "If you say so."

After a moment she put her head back on my chest and asked, "Is your favorite color really green?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course it is."

I felt her smile against my neck before she pressed a kiss there.

Every touch from her seemed to send off a million sparks - and that was definitely not something that had happened before.

I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips before leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I knew that we should get up and go to bed, but that meant that I'd have to grudge through a another day acting like I didn't want to push her up against the wall and -

"If you're tired you should go to bed." she said softly.

I opened my eyes and smiled, "I'm not tired."

"Liar," she said with a smirk...a smirk that was starting to look a lot like mine.

I was rubbing off on Gryffyndor's Golden Girl. The thought made me smirk.

It'd been pretty weird for the first few days, mostly because she refused to acknowledge my presence, but I'd been pretty...persuasive.

Not that she'd been too hard to persuade. Besides, it wasn't anything serious anyway. The only time we did anything was in here.

"Come on, get up." she said, standing and pulling on my hand.

I chuckled but did as she asked, letting her pull me up the stairs.

"Now go to sleep," she said, shoving me in the direction of my room.

Instead of walking into my room I spun around and pushed her up against the wall.

Her eyes got darker - like I'm sure mine did too - and she smirked, "What are you doing?"

Instead of responding I leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss, and she responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and we started a dance that we'd pretty much perfected over the past two weeks, before she pulled away.

"Go to bed Malfoy."

"Whatever you say Princess." I said, kissing her one last time before retreating into my room.

I got into bed, and was instantly asleep, but three hours later I woke up to the sound of something falling in the kitchen.

With a groan I got up and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find Hermione standing by the stove, arms wrapped around herself.

She jumped when I said her name, "Granger, what are you doing?"

She spun around and I noticed her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

I knew she was lying, and I knew she'd probably had a nightmare, but I also knew she probably wouldn't tell me anything about it.

"What really happened?" I asked softly, watching as she grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with shaky hands.

I don't know why the sight of her like this bothered me as much as it did. The thought was rather unsettling for me, seeing as I wasn't really supposed to care about her. Not in any _real _way.

"Just a little dream. No big deal." she said, attempting to brush me off, "Just go back to bed."

"You had a nightmare?" I asked.

She let out a sigh and said, "Yes, okay. Now please, go back to bed."

She walked past me and sat in front of the fireplace, her legs curled underneath her.

I sighed, she wanted to be alone.

Fine.

I walked back up the stairs, but not before waving my hand and casting the spell I'd done once before, in hopes that when she went back to sleep it'd be peaceful.

Why?

No idea.

Was I going to try and figure it out?

Not a chance.

* * *

**HPOV**

This thing that had been happening with Malfoy was weird.

We still fought.

Argued.

Yelled.

Pushed.

Insulted.

But we also talked.

Laughed.

Joked.

_Kissed._

And when we kissed...Merlin it was like nothing else mattered. He was just so bloody _good _at it.

It was complicated, because we didn't really talk outside of the common room, but that was alright. It would have been too much for people to handle, and Draco's parents probably wouldn't be okay with it.

We didn't think we needed the drama for something that wasn't permanent. Because this arrangement wasn't permanent. It was just a temporary reprieve from everything else that was going on.

And he _was _a good distraction. I didn't think about my parents or the future or _anything _when I was with him. And it wasn't just the kissing, it was the talking too. The joking. I mean we actually _laughed _together.

Malfoy and I _laughed together._ That didn't even sound right.

But it was true. It was true and it didn't bother me like it should have. Because whether I wanted to admit it or not - and I didn't want to - I liked his company.

But the nightmares were getting worse.

_A lot _worse. And I didn't know what to do.

They weren't usually as vivid...but as of late they were. I'd have certain nights where it would be okay, and other nights it would be almost unbearable.

I didn't want Malfoy asking questions or knowing anything about my nightmares, because they were all about the war. And that was a subject I wasn't ready - or willing - to talk about with anyone.

This latest dream had been about my parents. I'd been sitting five feet away, unable to move, when they'd been killed by a Death Eater. I couldn't see the Death Eaters face, but then again I never could. It was like my subconscious' way of torturing me even further. It was bad enough that I already blamed myself for their death, but now I had to relive different versions of it in my sleep.

That was messed up in _so _many ways. Ways that I didn't want to think about right now.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, taking a sip of my tea.

I should be happy that Malfoy cared enough to get out of bed, to ask me what was wrong. So then why'd I have to go and be rude?

Not that I cared. We were always rude to each other. It was like our tradition. It wasn't anything as mean as the first years we were at Hogwarts, but it wasn't _nice _either.

Not that either one of us seemed to mind when the other would end the argument with a kiss.

Malfoy found this tactic especially useful when he'd done something that really had made me mad, because I would always lose my train of thought and just give in to how amazing and soft his lips felt on mine.

I took another sip of my tea and heard Malfoy walk up the stairs. I felt a weird fuzzy sensation settle over me, but just as quickly as it had came, it vanished.

I glanced up the stairs just as Malfoy's door closed, and I sighed. Bitchiness was not my most attractive quality. Not that he was a particularly nice person.

But still. We'd formed somewhat of a tentative friendship over the past two weeks, and even if it was just convenience - or whatever - that brought us together, I could still be nice, and appreciate the moments when Malfoy _wasn't _a gigantic git.

I glanced at his closed door again and contemplated going up there and knocking on the door.

Then again, what the hell would I even say to him? "Sorry I didn't want you to know my terrifyingly morbid nightmares that revolve around some Death Eater that you possibly know or even worked with at some point" -

No. Definitely not.

I could only imagine how well he'd take that.

Besides he was probably already asleep, considering the only reason he'd probably woken up was because he'd heard me drop one of the cups.

Unlike me, it seemed like he _wasn't _plagued by nightmares. Not that he didn't have plenty going on anyway. I could only imagine what it was like to switch sides like that in the middle of a war.

He hadn't told me about his childhood - obviously - but I couldn't hep but feel that it hadn't been all that great. I mean at least I'd had a good childhood, loving parents, family meals, and colorful holidays.

I highly doubted that Malfoy had been as lucky.

Especially after having been inside Malfoy Manor...it was just so dark and depressing. It was hard to believe that any happiness could have gone on in a house that _cold_. It didn't feel like anything happy had ever happened there.

I shook my head and walked up the steps to my bedroom, trying to shake the thought of a little Malfoy in that big house.

It shouldn't matter.

It didn't matter.

But the strange feeling in my chest reminded me that I was just _maybe_ lying to myself a little bit.

* * *

**DPOV**

"So it looks like Pansy and Astoria are getting pretty close."

I looked across the lawn at a group of girls, quickly spotting Pans and the younger Greengrass.

I shrugged, "So?"

Blaise looked over at the group of girls and smirked, "I've never noticed it before, but Astoria's not that hard to look at."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't really anybody I'd look twice at.

I smirked, that was a name I could add to the list of girls I hadn't shagged - contrary to Granger's belief that I'd -

Why the hell was I thinking about her right now?

I groaned internally.

Maybe because she was sitting under the shade of one of the trees, a book in front of her, and Weasley by her side.

But that didn't bother me.

I shook my head, "I guess,"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at me, "Where's you're head at lately mate? You seem a little out of it."

If he only knew the half of it.

"I'm fine."

He shrugged, "Anyway, what do you think about her? I mean I know she's a year younger but -"

"She's not my type." I interrupted.

Apparently no one was my type - aside from Granger. And it was really starting to grate on my nerves. It was at certain times, like in our common room, that I was fine with it.

Because in the common room it was like our own little world, but out here in the harsh light of day, it always became really obvious how _stupid_ all of it really was.

Of course not stupid enough for me to end it.

Or her either it seemed.

Then again, I had been the one to initiate everything, and for _no bloody reason _other than to see her irritated. But that had obviously turned into something completely different.

It was twisted and wrong - on so many levels - and we both knew that.

That was probably the most messed up part. That we both knew it was wrong and we still kept doing it.

Not that I was complaining _too _much.

Kissing Granger was..._fuck_, I couldn't even explain it. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before - and that was saying something.

But it wasn't just the kissing - and that was the bad part. Maybe if it had just been that then I wouldn't have been so freaked out about it, but it wasn't just that.

I liked _talking _to her. That thought alone was strange.

But not _that _strange. I had to admit that even back when tormenting her and her little friends was like my _job, _I still enjoyed her witty comebacks, because she was the one person I could rely on to actually have something to say back to me.

As if she could tell I was thinking about her, her gaze traveled around the pond until her eyes met mine. It looked like she was going to wave, but she quickly covered it by pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

I looked back over to Blaise and saw he was waving Pansy and Astoria over.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to get to know little Miss Greengrass." he said, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and started to get up.

"Oh don't leave on my account."

I literally had to repress a groan, "Trust me Pansy, I'm not leaving because of you."

"Oh," she said, clearly not buying it, "Then where do you have to be? Classes are over and dinner isn't for another hour."

"It's called studying." I said, glaring at her.

She quickly closed her mouth, the smirk she had on her face only moments before was gone. Even she knew when to quit, and I took pride in the fact that my glare was one thing that not even she messed with.

I nodded a curt hello to Astoria, whose cheeks turned pink, and then said goodbye to Blaise, completely ignoring Pansy.

I walked back towards Hogwarts, casting a glance back towards where Weasley and Granger had been sitting, but they weren't there anymore.

The corridors were fairly empty considering most of the students were outside trying to soak up the sun before winter settled in.

October...the Halloween Ball was coming up soon, and I couldn't deny the fact that I was curious to see what Granger would look like in a dress.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thought, and was on my way to the library when I felt someone pull me into one of the alcoves.

I didn't need to ask who it was, I already knew by the smell.

Strawberries and vanilla.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused.

She didn't respond, just grabbed my tie and pulled me forward, closer to her. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at her.

She smirked, "Kiss me,"

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, enjoying how soft she felt in my arms.

Her hands moved up to my neck, playing with my hair - a habit I found that I rather liked - while my hands on her waist tightened when she slid her tongue into my mouth.

I pushed her back against the wall of the alcove, enjoying the small sigh that escaped her lips. I pulled away and began kissing across her jaw and down her neck, nipping her pulse point and eliciting a moan from her, before trailing back up to her lips.

All of a sudden she pushed me back against the opposite wall and grazed her teeth across my jaw, before I felt her feather light kisses move down my neck.

I couldn't help but groan and dig my fingers into her hips. I could already tell she was turning me on, and I didn't particularly want to have to walk back to the common room with a full on boner.

I pulled back, "Granger,"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at me, her toffee eyes dark.

"Let's go to the common room."

She sighed, "I don't want to."

I chuckled, "But it's private up there."

She smirked, "Alright, I'll meet you up there then."

Before I could suggest that we just walk together, she was already walking out of the alcove and down the corridor.

I couldn't really blame her though, because I hadn't really given her any reason to believe it'd be okay with me to actually be seen together.

I mean we _were _seen together, but only because of Head duties, not because we were friends. I mean sure we'd give the tentative nod in the halls, but other than that we barely acknowledged one another.

I shook my head, Granger was upstairs waiting for me.

What the hell was I doing downstairs?

* * *

**HPOV**

Malfoy looked up at me from his spot on the couch, watching me curiously.

I had my sketch pad in front of me, and I was drawing yet another scene from the war - but it wasn't like I did it on purpose. I would just zone out and then there it would be - another reminder - staring back at me.

I scowled down at the drawing and Malfoy noticed.

Of course.

"What'd you draw?"

I frowned. It'd been a week since our tryst in the alcove and my stupid drawings had gotten worse - as had my nightmares - and living in such close proximity made it nearly impossible to hide anything from him.

"My parents."

I crumpled up the paper, distorting the faces of my parents.

"Then why'd you -"

"They were dead." I said simply, before tossing the paper into the fireplace, watching it burn until it was nothing but a pile of ash.

"Granger I -"

"Do you think the weather will get better?"

I knew he wanted to talk about my nightmares, the drawings - and I understood that - but I wasn't asking him about his parents and his family.

Malfoy glanced outside at the rain pelting down, and he opened his mouth to answer me, but a loud clap of thunder interrupted him.

I just about jumped out of my skin, and Malfoy studied me, his expression unreadable.

"Are you scared of storms?"

I glanced out the window just as a giant bolt of lightning raced across the sky, and I braced myself for the clap of thunder.

I jumped slightly when it happened and then answered Malfoy, "I don't like them."

"I gathered as much. But why?"

I shrugged.

"You know it can't hurt you right?"

"Well of course I know that. I'm not stupid."

He snorted, "I know that."

I jumped again and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to ward off the chills I was feeling.

I really just hated storms. It had been so bad when I was a kid that I couldn't sleep by myself - although I still didn't sleep by myself. If there was a storm I'd just stay awake.

Malfoy sighed and stood up, conjuring up a blanket.

He walked over to me and sat down, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, his arm lingering around me for a moment before he shifted so he sat on the other side of the same couch I was on.

"Thanks," I said softly.

He simply nodded.

"Did you celebrate Halloween?" I didn't know where the question had come from, but Malfoy chuckled.

"No, Granger, I didn't."

My eyes widened, "Really? Why not?"

He shrugged, "My parents didn't really see the point."

I frowned, "That's sad."

He scoffed, "Whatever Granger."

I ignored his tone and asked, "Well did you celebrate Christmas?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well did you have any traditions?"

He frowned and shook his head, "My parents left presents, I opened them, they went back to doing whatever it was they were doing."

"Did you decorate?"

He laughed, "Are you insane? Does Malfoy Manor look like the type of place to get decorated for Christmas - or for anything?"

I frowned, "No, I suppose not. At least not the last time I was there."

He immediately tensed and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"No, you're right. And I'm...I'm sorry for that."

And he really did look sorry. And it wasn't even his fault that I'd gotten tortured by his psycho aunt.

My hand reflexively covered the scar on my arm, and I cringed when he noticed.

The thing was, he looked a little pale when he asked, "Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. Feels weird sometimes, but no actual pain."

He seemed relieved to hear that and nodded.

I jumped again when an extremely loud clap of thunder almost _shook _the school.

Malfoy sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side.

"What do you usually do during storms?"

I opened my mouth to say 'sleep with someone', but that would only cause him to come up with some type of crude and dirty remark, and even though we'd been living together for the past month and a half, I still wasn't used to how dirty his mind really was.

Then again he was a teenage boy.

In the end I just shrugged, "Wait till it's gone."

"It could last all night."

I nodded, "I know. But I can't sleep by myself so I don't really have a choice."

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "You're a really complicated girl, aren't you Granger?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You don't even know the half of it."

We ended up staying downstairs. As in he stayed with me while it was storming.

He was sitting, and I sat between his legs, my back against his chest, his arms around my waist, and the blanket pulled up over us.

"You're lucky I like you Granger." he mumbled into my hair.

My witty comeback died on my lips when I jumped at another clap of thunder.

His arms tightened around my waist, and I couldn't help but feel a little...safer.

Like I said, our relationship was convenient.

Situations like this just proved that. It wasn't that we cared about each other - it wasn't - it was more like we needed each other, for whatever reasons.

And right now I needed Malfoy so that I didn't turn into a pile of goo on the floor because of a thunderstorm. So that's why we stayed like that, in each others arms.

Because it was convenient.

Not because I liked the way he felt against me, not because I felt the constant beat of his heart against my back comforting, and certainly not because I got a fluttering feeling in my stomach when his arms tightened around me.

Because that would have been ridiculous.

And totally out of the question.

Totally.

* * *

**Alright, read and review lovelies (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I totally apologize for my lack of updating skills...**

**I found out I like writing from DPOV a little more than HPOV...I'll try to keep it even, but that most likely won't happen lol. **

**Okay so I wanted to answer a few quick questions. **

**Yes, I always planned to continue the story after their breakup. I want you guys to know about the scrapbook that Ginny made Hermione make, the encounter with Lucius and Astoria, how Ron ended up moving in with her during the pregnancy, etc. **

**Yes, there will be lemons in the very near future (: There always are in my stories lol. I just want them to develop a better "relationship" before jumping right into sex, because there's a lot going on in both of their minds about the situation. **

**With that said, enjoy chapter seven (:**

* * *

**DPOV**

The damn Halloween Ball was three days away, and I was already tired of hearing about it.

And tired of Pansy dropping hints about me taking her. Because that was definitely not going to happen.

The funny thing is, even if this..._thing_ that I had with Granger wasn't happening, I still wouldn't have taken her. At least not this year, because things were finally different.

I couldn't help but admit that I was just a _little _curious as to what Gryffindor's Golden Girl would be wearing to the ball.

I snorted, probably some nun-like dress.

Then again she'd looked fucking _amazing _at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year, so I should probably keep my mouth shut.

I didn't even know if she was going though, because she seemed to be the only girl who wasn't talking about it ever bloody second of the day.

I guess that's why it surprised me when I walked into the Common Room to find Granger sitting on the couch with Weaslette, apparently discussing something pertaining to the Ball.

" - have to go! It will be amazing and you'll look fantastic!" squealed the red-head.

Granger looked up from her spot on the couch and noticed me. Her face paled considerably, but she spoke up anyway.

"Hey, Malfoy."

I nodded in response and then looked to Weaslette, "Hello,"

She eyed me for a moment before giving me what I assumed was supposed to be a nice smile and saying, "Hello,"

I walked into the kitchen and Weaslette continued her attempts at trying to get Granger to go to the Ball. I hoped she'd win the argument, because I wanted to see what exactly she meant when she said Granger would look fantastic.

Not that I didn't already think she -

What the hell am I doing? Granger does not look fantastic.

I mean she's not hard to look at and -

For the love of Salazar, I needed to stop thinking about her so goddamn much. It was starting to get a bit ridiculous, borderline crazy.

And the dreams hadn't stopped either. Those damn sexually explicit dreams that made me really just want to push her up against a wall and -

"Ginny, I don't want to! I'm not like you and the other girls, always wanting an excuse to dress up. It's just not my thing."

I had to agree with that. Granger was so unlike any girl I'd ever met...but that wasn't a bad thing. And if I let myself admit it, it was a pretty damn _good _thing.

"Mione, please? Do this for me. It's our last year, and how many chances am I going to get after we graduate to see you all dressed up?" pouted the red-head.

I heard Granger let out a resigned sigh, and knew she had given in before the words left her mouth, "Fine, I'll go alright?"

Weaslette squealed, "Oh this is great! We have to go to Madam Malkin's _immediately_."

I heard her sigh, but agree nonetheless, "Alright. Let me grab my jacket."

She walked into the kitchen to grab said jacket off one of the chairs, before she paused and looked at me, "Pray for me,"

I chuckled, "It can't be that bad."

She rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Can't be that bad? This is _Ginny _we're talking about here. It's like her dream to play dress up."

"What's wrong with that? She's a _normal _girl." I retorted, enjoying the spark it ignited in her eyes.

"What's _wrong _with it, you pompous little ferret, is that she wants _me _to be her life-sized doll."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "You'll survive. Besides," I said, closing the distance between us and placing my hands on her hips, "I can't wait to see what you'll look like."

I leaned down a kissed her softly, before shoving her out of the kitchen.

I only just caught her glaring at me as Weaslette yanked her from the Common Room.

* * *

**HPOV**

Dress shopping is hell. Plain and simple, it is _hell_.

There are too many options, too many styles, too many colors, too many fabrics - it was just _too much _of everything.

And Ginny seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

Typical.

I hated everything about shopping, especially having to try on dresses for a stupid party that I didn't even want to go to. I mean I had to admit, I was a bit interested to see what Malfoy would be wearing, because I _knew _he was going. I mean he had to. He never _not _went to things like this. But I had to admit that he would look amazing. As would Pansy no doubt. And Ginny. But me...not so much. The Yule Ball had already been enough of a problem, and a struggle, and I doubted I would get that lucky again with finding a dress.

It was really hard for me to see what exactly Malfoy saw in me. I mean as much as I hated Pansy - and girls like her - I couldn't deny the fact that they were pretty, and they knew it. I mean they weren't anything _that _special to look at, but they knew how to dress themselves up so that they _did _look that special. Especially to guys. And that just seemed to be something I wasn't really capable of doing.

But there he was, liking me. _Kissing_ me. I mean what did he really see in me? Not too much though since we never really associated with each other outside of our Common Room.

Then again, I didn't really want to. It was just easier to not have to deal with what people would think. Especially his parents. It just wasn't worth the drama. Besides, half the time we didn't even _like _each other.

But in all honesty he wasn't as bad as he had been the previous years, which was an improvement, and sometimes it really did seem like he liked me - but maybe that's just because he liked a challenge, and I was the only girl who wasn't following his every command like some love sick puppy.

But anyway. I hate dress shopping.

And Ginny had already found her dress. In like...five minutes. And as much as I hated to admit it, she looked amazing in it, and it complemented her hair color so perfectly it was hard to think she wouldn't be the prettiest girl at the ball.

The dress was long, falling all the way to the floor in waves, in a lavender purple color, and cinched at the waist. There were a few sparkles in the fabric of the dress and it looked every bit as girly as Ginny would have wanted it.

But then there was me, and I was not so lucky. I'd tried on _countless_ dresses, and none of them seemed to be the _right _one.

Merlin help me.

"Oh come on out Hermione. I bet this is the one!"

I sighed, but did as she asked, pushing open the door and stepping out in front of the mirror.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, and even I was a bit surprised at how..._good_ I looked.

The dress was pretty simple, but then again it wasn't.

It was an all black cut out halter dress with silver beaded straps, and an open back. There was a silver beaded belt that started from her lower back and wrapped around forming an X at her waist that slid back around to her upper back, meeting the matching silver straps at her shoulder blades. The skirt shimmered slightly and fell gracefully to the floor, with a bit of a train in the back.

"That's the dress Mione." she whispered. "You look amazing."

I stared at myself for a moment longer before I nodded, "I think you're right."

"Well don't you look lovely." said Madam Malkin, coming up to me with a pair of red heels and a ruby necklace. "On the house."

My eyes widened, "I can't accept this."

"Well of course you can. You'll be the bell of the ball. Both of you will." she said, smiling at Ginny as well.

Ginny shook her head, "Thank you, but we both know Mione's going to steal the show. I mean just look at her."

I rolled my eyes, "Ginny please. You look amazing."

"You both do." said Madam Malkin, packing the shoes and the necklace into a bag, "Now get out of that dress and let me pack it up so you girls can get back."

I smiled and did as she asked, even though I wasn't particularly comfortable accepting such an extravagant gift, but the necklace really was lovely, and the shoes were a perfect way to show my Gryffindor spirit without it being obvious.

I came out and handed the dress to Madam Malkin while she and Ginny chattered on about the best way to do our hair. I took the time to do some thinking.

They both said I looked amazing, and I mean I think I looked good, but amazing wasn't really the word I would've chosen.

Then again Ginny always said I was my own worst critic.

I couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy would think I looked amazing, or if he would even care enough to look over at me to find out.

I mean even though we had this weird thing going on, it didn't really extend into our regular lives.

It was just one really confusing situation.

But I shoved that from my mind as I took the bag from Madam Malkin and Ginny and I headed back to Hogwarts with our dresses, talking about how fun the dance would be.

And you know what?

I thought she might just be right.

* * *

**DPOV**

I tugged on my green tie again, while listening to Blaise and Theo rattled on about how they hoped to be bringing girls home to their dorms tonight.

We were in my Common Room, and Weaslette and Granger were upstairs, and I was trying to stall to see what she looked like.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying not to pull it out, and turned to face them.

"Who are you guys eyeing tonight?"

Blaise smirked, "Lovegood."

"Loony Lovegood? You're serious?"

"You can't deny that she's pretty hot." he argued, flopping back onto the couch.

I thought about it.

I mean she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't my type.

Fuck, there I was saying it again. _Not my type._

Well no shit. Nobody was my type except for _her, _the damn -

Nope. I'm not going to follow that train of thought again.

Just then I heard the door to her room open, but it was Weaslette who came out.

And I had to admit, she cleaned up nicely.

Theo must have thought so too, because his eyes seemed to be _glued _to her as she came down the stairs.

"Hey..." she said, a bit awkwardly. Not that I blamed her.

"Hey, lookin' good Red." said Blaise, an easy smile on his face.

Theo glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you,"

I watched as she grabbed her purse and walked over to the door.

"Aren't you going with Granger?" I asked, pretending to fix my tie _again. _

"She said she'd meet me there, she's getting some things together." she said with a shrug. "Just tell her to hurry up, would you? Ron's probably waiting."

My mood automatically soured at the mention of Weasley. Were they going together? Like a date? Maybe I should have taken Pan -

No. Definitely not.

"Sure,"

She nodded and waved goodbye to Theo and Blaise, and then headed out.

Theo immediately punched Blaise in the arm.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was _that_?" countered Blaise, rubbing his arm.

I, however, didn't catch the rest of their argument, because just then Granger was walking down the stairs.

And holy _fuck _she looked _hot_.

I mentally slapped myself. Hot? Really? That's the best I could come up with?

Well no. Actually it wasn't.

Amazing.

Fantastic.

Sexy.

...Beautiful.

Hell, what was happening that I was calling Granger beautiful?

But she'd always been beautiful hadn't she?

I focused back on her, and now she stood at the bottom of the stairs, apparently replying to something Theo had said to her.

"That's sweet. Thank you."

I shot Theo a look that I hoped said 'shut the hell up' and _not _'I'm about to bash your face in'.

"You all look handsome." she said, her eyes lingering on me for a moment longer than my two friends, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course we do Granger."

She scowled and walked into the kitchen, probably to grab her purse.

"Well come on then, we've got girls to chat up." said Theo with a smirk.

He and Blaise stood up, and I made some excuse about grabbing my wand from upstairs so that they'd leave me alone to go talk to Granger.

After they'd left I walked into the kitchen and saw her leaning against the counter, seemingly staring off into space.

"You coming?"

She jumped and spun around, "Oh, uh, well you see -"

"Granger, are you chickening out?"

She scowled - again - and said, "What do you care what I do?"

"I don't," I answered easily. Even though I knew that I _did _care. More than I probably should. "But you look...good, and it'd be a waste not to go."

Her face scrunched up, and I was about to ask what I'd said, when she started talking.

"Good. Right. I look good. That's...good." she tugged at her dress, and it was more than obvious that she wasn't comfortable.

What I couldn't figure out was _why_. I mean she looked great, and her body was fucking _amazing, _and she was definitely showing a lot of it tonight.

I ran a hand through my hair, "You look more than good Granger."

"But you just said -"

"You look fucking fantastic." I said, closing the space between us, my hands settling on her waist.

I heard her breath catch and she rested her hands against my chest. "I - uh - well -"

"Just say thank you." I whispered against her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, before I leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her.

She slid her hands up until they rested on my shoulders, and then moved her hands up into my hair, while I slid my hands around to the exposed skin of her back.

I loved the way she felt. Her skin was smooth and warm and I just couldn't get over how perfectly she fit into my arms.

I'd think about how fucked up that was later.

Right now I was more interested in what her tongue was doing.

She moaned and the sound went straight south, and I knew I had to quit before I ended up walking into the Ball with a fucking boner.

That would not be happening.

I pulled back slightly and looked at her kiss swollen lips, and I had to smirk.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You look like you've been thoroughly snogged."

"I have been." she said with a smirk.

"Come on, we should go before people get suspicious."

She nodded and followed me out.

When we walked into the Great Hall we immediately parted without a word, her walking over to join Weasley, and me walking over to Blaise and Theo.

" - surprised she pulled it off."

"Surprised who pulled what off?" I asked.

Blaise smirked and nodded over toward Granger, "Her, she looks bloody brilliant, and none of us saw it coming. I mean look at everyone, they're literally staring at _Granger_. Who would have thought?"

I didn't know how I felt about all these other guys looking at what I knew I had no right to claim, but still did. At least in my head.

And in the Common Room.

Not that I could say _that _to Theo and Blaise.

So I simply nodded, "Yeah, she looks pretty hot I guess. So where's Lovegood?"

My change of topic seemed to fit Blaise nicely and he smirked, "Right over there. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

I rolled my eyes. "When she's alone."

"Exactly."

"I don't know how well that's going to work. Her and Granger are like inseparable lately."

To prove my point I nodded my head in Granger's direction just as she and Luna started dancing together, Weasley watching on with a smile on his face.

A smile that was no doubt for Granger and how great she looked in her dress.

I was having a fairly good time, and that's when I realized exactly what had been missing - at the exact moment she was screeching my name.

"Drakey!"

My mood darkened, but I turned to her nonetheless.

"Hey Pans."

She looked good I suppose. She had on some tight short blue dress that showed a little too much cleavage for me to be completely comfortable.

Which was stupid considering I'd shagged her on more than one occasion, so I'd definitely seen more of her than this.

But still.

"Can you believe what that whore is wearing?" she said.

And I already knew I wouldn't care. She gossiped like it was her fucking _job. _

"Who?" I asked anyway.

"Who do you think?" she snapped, "Granger."

I don't know what my facial expression showed, but it clearly wasn't what she had wanted.

"Don't tell me you think that slag looks good."

I sighed, "Nobody thinks she looks good Pansy. Everybody thinks she looks hot. And she does."

Her face transformed into a scowl I'd seen many times, and I knew she was going to make a scene.

"That _mudblood_ is not hot. She's just an attention grabbing whore."

My eyes flicked over to Granger, who had obviously heard what Pansy had said.

"Oh really? And what are you pugface?" she snapped, walking over to us, Weaslette, Potter, Lovegood, and Weasley in tow.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" asked Pansy, a fake smile on her face.

Granger laughed, "That's right, I forgot you were a bit stupid. Let me try it this way." she leaned forward and started pronouncing her words slowly, "I said, 'Oh really? And what. Are. You. Pugface'?"

"I know you're not calling me a whore Mudblood."

Granger just rolled her eyes "Well if the 'fuck me pumps' fit, wear them."

They had attracted a crowd, and quite a few people were laughing at Granger's quick comeback, including Blaise and Theo.

Okay, and me.

"At least I _get _fucked, you prudish bitch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know guys liked to play with _used toys._ I'll have to rethink my way of living." she said, a smile on her face.

More people broke out into laughter, and I could tell Pansy was pissed.

"I may be a whore, but at least I'm a whore with parents."

At that, it seemed like everyone in the room froze.

Even _I _thought that was low. And that was saying something.

"You bitch. How dare you -"

"Ginny don't." Granger interrupted softly, "She's really not even worth it."

Without sparing anyone a second glance, she disappeared out the Great Hall doors.

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

One second Pansy was standing by me, and the next Weaslette was on top of her, punching her and pulling her hair.

And then Weasley was in _my _face for some reason.

"Maybe you should get a leash for your dog." he snapped.

I shoved him away from me while saying, "She's not my anything Weasel, so how about you back the fuck off."

I saw Lovegood slip from the room, probably going to find - and console - Granger.

Weasley was about to say something else when Potter grabbed his arm and Headmistress McGonagall was yelling for everyone to be quiet.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, I do hope you've got a good reason to be _fighting _in the middle of this formal Ball."

Weaslette stood up and scowled at Pansy, "If she hadn't insulted my best friend, I wouldn't have."

"_I _insulted her? She called me a whore!"

"Because you called her one! And then threw her being parentless back in her face you no good bi -"

"That's quite enough Miss Weasley. Both of you to my office so we can sort this out. Everyone else, I suggest you behave, or there won't _be _another Ball."

With that she left, Weaslette and Pansy in tow, and the dance slowly picked up again.

Potter and Weasley had disappeared, not that I had time to wonder where they went because Blaise and Theo were walking up to me.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked Theo.

"Pansy talking shit. What else is new?" I said, trying to wave it off as nothing.

"Yeah, but Red never started a fight with her about it." said Blaise.

"I don't know. Look I'm really not feeling this anymore. I'm just going to go to bed."

Something in my face seemed to show that I really _didn't _want to be there, and they let me go.

The only thing on my mind when I was headed up to the Common Room was what I was going to say to Granger - or if I should say anything at all.

Fuck, this was going to be hard.

* * *

**HPOV**

I told everyone to get out.

And I meant it.

I didn't want _any of them _there.

I didn't want them to see me freak out. I didn't want them to see me break down.

I didn't want _any of it. _

When I got them to leave I went straight to the couch.

"Accio Fire Whiskey."

A moment later a mostly full bottle of Fire Whiskey flew into my hand.

I halfway wondered how Malfoy always seemed to have a steady supply of this, but I didn't really care. Not now.

I took a big swig, enjoying the burn as it slid down my throat.

I knew Pansy was low, and I knew she would say just about anything, but I never thought she'd throw _that _back in my face.

I never expected _anyone _to throw that back in my face.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the portrait open.

"Granger?"

"Go away."

I heard Malfoy sigh before walking over to me, and kneeling down in front of me.

"No," and then he snatched the bottle out of my hand and vanished it.

"Malfoy what the he -"

"That's not going to help you." he said, his grey eyes holding mine.

"Leave me alone."

"No, your friends might be easy to get rid of, but me? Not so much Granger."

I stood up and walked over to the stairs, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"I'm sorry about what Pansy said."

"Shut up." I said. I didn't want to start crying. Not in front of him.

"It was wrong. And she had no right." he said, his hands holding my arms pinned against the wall so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Stop it Malfoy."

"No, because you obviously need to talk about it." he said.

"I don't need to talk about anything."

"Yeah, you do."

"Oh what the hell do you know about it? You never talk about _anything _that means _anything _to you. So please don't try and pretend to know what's best for me." I snapped, trying to tug my arms away from him.

No such luck.

"Your parents are gone Granger, and it's okay to be pissed about it, it's okay to be sad, but you need to feel _something._"

"You think I don't feel anything?"

"Of course you do. You just don't express it."

"Oh and you do?"

"It's not my thing." he said easily.

"Oh, but it's supposed to be mine?"

"Yeah, because it seems like you need it." he said softly.

And that's when I broke down.

First it was one tear, but then it was more, and then I was crying, and somehow I'd ended up in Malfoy's arms.

He ran his hand up and down my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, but never acting like it made him uncomfortable.

When I finally managed to calm down, I pulled away from him, but he didn't loosen his hold on my waist.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said, studying my face intently.

I must look horrible.

"This is insane." he said softly.

So softly, in fact, that I'm positive he hadn't meant it for me to hear.

"What's insane?" I asked back, just as quietly.

He paused for a moment, running his fingers over my still wet cheeks, "You look beautiful, even when you're a mess."

My heart stopped.

Literally, I think I was legally dead for a good ten seconds.

Malfoy had just called me beautiful. And I looked like shit. I _had _to look like shit. I'd just been crying.

"Granger,"

But I didn't let him finish. I leaned forward and closed the space between our lips, and he reacted immediately, his hands moving to my waist and pushing me back further into the wall.

And as I felt his lips ghost across my neck, the only thing I could think - aside from how amazing it felt - was that something had happened tonight. Something big.

And I was pretty sure I liked where it was going.

Especially if he kept kissing me like that.

Oh yeah.

Whatever happened tonight was _definitely _a good thing.

* * *

**And there you go, Draco finally realized a bit more clearly how he feels about Hermione. And I promise you, lemons are right around the corner (: **

**Review, tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review (:**

* * *

**DPOV**

Well it was official.

I liked Granger.

I _like _liked Granger.

But I guess that's not the _worst _thing that could have happened. I mean hell, it could have been Pansy.

Ugh, no. I didn't even want to go there.

But I wasn't the only one, because it seemed like Granger liked me too, I mean why wouldn't she...right? I mean she kissed me back, and she flirted just as much as I did, and I knew she thought I didn't notice her staring at me in class.

Then again the only reason I knew she was staring was because I was staring too.

But that just wasn't the point.

She had it just as bad as I did.

I hoped.

Everything seemed to have changed ever since the night of the Ball two weeks ago. I don't know why I'd said it out loud to Granger that night, but apparently it had been the right thing to do.

And I guess I didn't regret it.

I was just...confused. Then again I could only imagine how Granger must have felt about it. Still felt about it I guess.

I shook my head and focused back on Slughorn, trying to pay attention to the potion we were about to be making.

A few rows in front of me three Slytherin kids were messing with a few Gryffindor kids, and apparently it got to the point where Slughorn couldn't ignore it, and he snapped.

"Enough. This rivalry is getting to be ridiculous! Today I'm assigning partners, and you _will not _be with someone from your House."

Complaints broke out across the room, and I couldn't help but look over at the Golden Trio. Weasley had a scowl on his face, Potter didn't look particularly happy, but Granger seemed like she wasn't paying attention. Which was weird, considering she was the one who paid the _most _attention.

Slughorn started naming off people, and then everyone was shifting seats. Pavarti got paired with Theo, Blaise got paired with Potter, Weasley got paired with Pansy, and -

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Of course.

Not that I was really complaining.

Weasley opened his mouth to protest, but Granger just shot him a look and stood up, walking over to my table and putting her things down.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey,"

Just then Pansy 'coughed', "Whore,"

I saw Granger tense beside me, but she didn't say anything back to her.

"Oh, nothing smart to say today Mudblood?" she asked again, leaning forward so only Granger and I could hear her.

Granger didn't even look at her, just kept her eyes forward on Slughorn.

Pansy didn't like being ignored apparently, because she smacked Granger's hand that her cheek was resting on, and snapped, "I'm talking to you."

Just then _I _snapped, "Pansy, back the fuck off."

"Oh, coming to the Mudblood's rescue now are you? You should be ashamed of -"

"No, you should be. So now shut up, and leave her alone."

Pansy opened and closed her mouth, before flipping me off and leaning back in her chair.

Granger let go of a breath I hadn't realized she'd been holding, and looked over at me, just as Slughorn dismissed us to start on the potion.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Not that she needed to thank me. Pansy had been getting on my nerves, and ever since the dance last week she'd been an especially big bitch to Granger, and I didn't like that.

I was protective of her, almost to the point of punching my bloody _friends _for noticing how sexy she was, so for Pansy to keep screwing with her...it just wasn't going to fly with me.

Wow. It was obviously getting less and less weird for me to think about her in...that way.

I shook my head and looked at her, "You're welcome."

"Well we should probably get started." she said, scooting her chair so she sat a bit closer to me.

"I don't bite Granger," I whispered, yanking her chair so she sat directly next to me, and I could rest my hand on her leg.

I saw a blush splash onto her cheeks when she replied, "I happen to know that you do bite."

"True," I dropped my voice lower, "But I know you love it."

She blushed further and flicked her eyes between Potter, Weasley, and I.

"They're not paying any attention to us Granger."

"We're supposed to be working on the potion."

"We can do the potion in half the time that it would take all these other people. I think we have time to have some fun." I said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink again, "We're in a classroom full of people. Are you crazy?"

I chuckled, deciding to go easy on her, considering we hadn't actually done anything more than me _trying_ to get her to relax enough so we could fool around with less clothing on, but no such luck.

_Yet,_ anyway.

"Alright, come on. What do we have to do?"

I spent the rest of class doing exactly what Granger told me to - mostly - and when the bell rang she gathered her things and left with Potter and Weasley.

"What the hell was that?"

I groaned. I did not want to be dealing with Pansy right now.

"Go away,"

"No. I deserve an explanation. We've been friends for _years _Draco. What gives?"

I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "You've been acting different Pans, and I don't like it. I want to be friends, sure. But I don't want you to take that the wrong way and think I want to shag you, because I don't."

"It's because of that -"

"No, it's not." I said, and it was the truth. "Blaise and Theo aren't bitching at her, so why are you?"

"Because she's beneath -"

"No, she's not. I think you're just worried because you've finally found someone who's prettier than you."

And with that I left Slughorn's class, heading straight upstairs to the Common Room to get started on all the homework assignments I had.

On the up side, it was Friday.

I opened the door and stepped into the Common Room to find Hermione sitting on the ground in front of the couch, books spread out in front of her, and she was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"How doesn't your hand hurt?" I asked, really curious.

She chuckled and put the quill down, flexing her fingers.

"It kind of does, now that you mention it."

I walked over to her and dropped my bag onto the ground, and took my seat next to her.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"You don't trust me?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

She laughed, "Not at all."

But she placed her hand in mine anyway, watching me closely.

I whispered a warming spell to heat up my hands and then, before I could think about what the hell I was doing this for, I started massaging her hand.

For a moment she tensed up, but a second later she relaxed.

"Where'd you learn how to do this?"

I shrugged and kept doing what I was doing.

A few moments later she chuckled and pulled her hand away, "You keep doing that and I'm going to want you to do that more often."

I smirked, "Turn around and take your jacket off."

"What, why?"

"Just do it."

She rolled her eyes but did what I asked.

I really should stop being so surprised when I did things for her, because it wasn't all that uncommon now.

I moved my hands to her shoulders and lightly started massaging her. I probably would have been okay had the witch not _moaned. _

I paused and I could already tell she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, pulling away from me to pick up her quill again, but I wasn't having it.

"Relax, it's supposed to feel good Granger." I said smoothly.

She was still tense, but didn't say anything, instead focusing on her fingers twisting in her lap.

"Granger," I said again, my hands moving against her shoulders again, "Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not."

She sighed, and I felt her relax her shoulders, "Good job Princess." I said with a smirk.

"Don't condescend to me you little -"

Before she could start ranting about whatever horrible thing I was this time, I turned her head and kissed her. Not that she seemed to mind.

Her hands immediately went to my hair as she twisted around to face me, and I slid mine to her hips.

I tugged her blouse out of her skirt and placed my hands on the soft skin of her lower back, eliciting a moan from her. I took that to my advantage and slid my tongue into her mouth.

Weirdly enough, the kiss wasn't rushed like it usually was, it was slow. Like we had all the time in the world. And maybe, just for today, we did.

I pulled her so that she was sitting on my lap, her legs on either side of my hips, and she pulled away from my lips, surprise clear on her face.

"You okay?" I asked, just wanting to be kissing her again.

She nodded and leaned forward, capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

_Fuck _this witch was driving me crazy.

I felt her hands moving over the buttons on my shirt and it took me a second to realize that she was unbuttoning it.

I mean sure, she'd seen me shirtless before, but never because _she'd _wanted to.

I groaned when I felt her nails lightly scrape down my chest, and as soon as she pushed my shirt onto the ground I moved my hands to the buttons on hers.

It took me significantly less time to get her blouse unbuttoned, and then I tossed it onto the ground to join my shirt.

I moved my hands to her chest and my lips to her neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there.

The little moans that were escaping her lips were making it harder for me to keep myself in check, because every little noise went straight to my groin.

She pulled my lips back to hers, and I unclasped her bra, pausing to pull back and look at her.

"Is this okay?"

I had never in my life asked a girl that question, yet here I was asking Granger for the _second _time in ten minutes.

She nodded, "Yes,"

I groaned at the sight of her breasts. She really was perfect. I leaned forward and kissed her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth while my hands massaged her breasts.

She moaned into my mouth and I felt my pants tighten even more at the sound.

Meanwhile her hands wandered up and down my chest and shoulders, before settling in my hair and pulling.

I groaned and slid my hands down to her waist, lifting her up and putting her down on the couch so I was on top of her between her legs.

She smiled and pulled me down to kiss her again, while her other hand slid down my chest to the bulge in my pants, her small hand rubbing over me through the material.

I groaned and grabbed her hand, "Granger,"

"Malfoy,"

She held my gaze, her toffee eyes unwavering.

"We should stop." And even as I said it I knew I didn't want that to happen.

She blinked a few times, but then shoved me back so she could get up.

"Whatever Malfoy." she slid back into her bra and grabbed her shirt, but before she could pull it on I yanked her down so she was sitting on my lap, both legs over mine.

"Granger," I said, forcing her to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated, "If you don't want to do..._this _with me, then just tell me."

"Are you fucking _insane_? How could I _not _want that - you?" I asked.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about pushing her up against a wall, or throwing her down onto my bed - but Granger wasn't like that.

Hell, she probably hadn't even had sex before.

"Well you did just tell me that we should stop."

"Yeah, because I don't trust myself around you."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked, frowning.

"Seriously?" I asked, eyebrow raised, "You look incredible every second of the day, and then to have you here underneath me..." I shook my head and continued, "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

She looked away from me, and then nodded, "Okay,"

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek and she smiled, which somehow made me smile too.

Merlin, I really was in deep.

She slid off my lap so that her legs were still draped over mine, but she was laying down on the couch.

We were quiet for a moment before I broke the silence.

"What's another place you want to go?"

She smiled, "Norway,"

"Really? We have a -"

"House there. I know. You have a house everywhere." she said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and slid my hand up and down her leg, but never past her knee. "Why?"

"Why do you have a house everywhere?"

I laughed, "No, why do you want to go to Norway?"

She got a far away look on her face before she answered me, "It's where my parents went for their honeymoon."

It was moments like this that I often realized that there was a lot I didn't know about Granger. Mostly about her parents and what life was like for her before they'd been killed.

"I'll take you there too." I said, not sure if I mean it, but it made her smile so it didn't matter.

"You're insane," she said, reaching for her sketch book.

I never really saw her draw ever since the incident where she drew her parents and burned the drawing in the fireplace.

"What are you working on?" I asked as she sat up and began moving her pencil over the paper.

She looked up at me and smiled, but it looked a bit sad - but what did I know.

"My mom," she said, turning the sketch pad around so that I could see a woman who looked pretty similar to Hermione.

"You're really good at that." I said, and I meant it.

"Thank you."

She studied the drawing for a moment, her eyes no doubt seeing a lot of herself looking back at her.

"She was beautiful." I said, before I could stop myself.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at me, "You think so?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you look a lot like her."

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, "Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Of course we should! It'll be fine."

I was still doubtful as I followed Luna into the kitchen, but really, who could blame me? I was almost a hundred percent sure that we were _not _allowed in the kitchen.

"Okay my future baker friend, let's make this cake." said Luna, clapping her hands together.

"Future baker?" I asked, as I busied myself with getting the ingredients out.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, you're too good not to become one."

"You already know I'm going to work at Buxom and Brant."

But now that she'd mentioned it, I could almost see it. Me owning my own bakery, doing something that I loved to do everyday.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Was all she said before she came to stand next to me.

"Where'd you come up with this cake anyway?"

I shrugged, "I got bored a few years ago over summer break and I spent most of the time in the kitchen trying to come up with cakes that didn't suck."

When Luna raised an eyebrow I elaborated, "My mom loved baking, and she always created these masterpieces, and I wanted to be just like her."

"Ohh," said Luna, nodding her head, "Well the world owes your mom a thank you if you ever do decide to open your bakery."

I just rolled my eyes and continued putting the ingredients into the bowl.

After a few minutes we fell into easy conversation, like we always did, and she helped me mix ingredients.

"Can you pass me the flour?"

"Sure," she said, flicking her wand.

I assumed that her intent had been to float the flour over to us from the opposite counter, but what ended up happening was it exploded.

All. Over. Me.

For a moment there was silence, but then Luna was apologizing.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean -"

But she didn't get to finish because I started laughing, and before long she was laughing, and with in a few moments we were both almost in tears.

"You look like Casper the Friendly Ghost!" she choked out between gasps of air.

I laughed harder and reached over, grabbed an egg off the counter, and cracked it over her head.

I laughed even harder, watching as the goo slid down her cheek.

"You got it in my hair!" said Luna, laughing even harder.

Once our laughter had died down enough, I was able to say, "I've heard it's good for your hair."

We chuckled some more and then I grabbed my wand, "Scourgify."

Seconds later we were clean, and the mess from the flour had been cleaned up.

We spent the next fifteen minutes finishing up the cake batter, and then I slid it into the oven.

"If you have magic, why don't you just make a cake magically?"

I hopped onto the counter before answering, "It tastes better if you make it by hand. Plus it's fun."

Luna smiled, "And messy."

I chuckled in agreement.

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

I tried to keep any emotion off my face, though I'm not really sure if I succeeded or not. "Nothing, he's just my roommate."

I should have known not to lie to Luna, considering she always seemed to know more than she led on, but luckily she didn't call me on it.

"Well did he say anything to you the night of the Halloween Ball?"

"Kind of. Well he apologized to me for Pansy." I said, trying to choose my words carefully.

At least it wasn't a lie. He really had apologized for Pansy's behavior.

Luna smiled, "I knew he'd changed."

"Yeah...he has." I said slowly.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then the timer for the cake went off.

Saved by the bell.

I hopped off the counter and pulled the cake out.

"Ohh!" squealed, "That smells amazing."

"Just wait till you taste it."

I cast a cooling charm and then conjured some chocolate icing.

After I spread the icing over the cake Luna pulled out a knife and we cut two pieces.

"Ugh, I'm in heaven." she said, taking another bite of the cake.

I chuckled and we finished off our pieces.

"What are we going to do with the rest of it?" she asked.

"Leave it for the elves." I said with a smile.

She chuckled, but agreed and we headed out of the kitchen, being careful not to wake anyone up. Even though Luna was a Prefect, and I was Head Girl, I still doubted that would save us from getting in trouble at one o'clock in the morning.

We walked together for as long as we could, but eventually had to go separate ways, her to the Ravenclaw rooms, and me to the Head's rooms.

I whispered the password and stepped into the common room, trying to be quiet. I had no idea if Malfoy was here or not. I never did know where he spent his free time, and I didn't really care. It didn't come up.

I heard muffled voices coming from his bedroom and rolled my eyes. I'd been wondering when he'd start bringing girls into his room again.

I didn't know how to feel about it.

I mean I definitely wouldn't keep making out with him if he was going around shagging other girls, but I wasn't going to go cry into my pillow about.

Even though it _had _seemed like we'd had a moment the night of the Halloween Ball when he'd called me beautiful. But this was Malfoy, and he never really meant anything he said.

Then again I didn't even know if that was true.

In all honesty, I really didn't know anything about him.

Ignoring the voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying anyway, I threw my shoes into my room and changed into shorts and a tank top, before walking back downstairs with my sketch pad.

I dropped the sketch pad onto the couch and walked into the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove.

I sat back down on the couch when I remembered I'd left my iPod upstairs.

"Accio iPod."

A few seconds later my iPod landed in my hand. I put the headphones in my ears and walked back into the kitchen, pouring my tea into a cup and walking back into the living room.

I moved over to the window seat, looking out over part of Hogwarts grounds, mainly the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

I pulled my pencil out of the messy bun on my head, and opened up my sketch pad to a new page.

I began sketching the scene in front of me, and soon enough I had zoned out, losing myself in the music and in my art.

In the back of my mind I hoped that the drawing would be what it had started out as, and not end up being some terrible war scene, but the thought wasn't at the forefront of my mind.

Thirty minutes later I heard the door to Malfoy's room open and then I heard heels clicking down the stairs.

I glanced up and saw Pansy.

As soon as she saw me she scowled, and like I assumed she would, she stopped.

"Thanks to you and your little ginger friend I'm serving a month of detention."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" I asked, focusing back down on my drawing.

Thank Merlin, it was exactly what I'd intended to draw.

Apparently Pansy wasn't done talking though, "It's polite to look at someone when they're talking to you." she snapped, raising her voice.

I didn't look up at her as I said, "But that would make you think that I actually cared about what you were saying."

"You stupid little -"

"Pansy," snapped Malfoy, walking down the stairs.

"What? It's her fault I'm stuck with that ginger bitch for a whole month cleaning. _Cleaning_."

"I thought you were leaving?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement entirely.

She opened and closed her mouth, and she kind of reminded me of a fish out of water, before she made a weird strangled noise in the back of her throat, and then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were here. I figured you'd be staying with Weaslette or Lovegood since you didn't come here..." he said, trailing off awkwardly.

I shrugged, "Luna and I were busy. Apparently you were too."

I had no idea where that snarky comment came from, because he didn't owe me anything, nor I him. But still, _Pansy _of all people. Ew.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"Nothing happened with her, if that's what you were trying to imply." he said with a smirk.

"I didn't say that."

"Exactly, it was an implication." he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Whatever Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I told her what she said to you wasn't okay." he said after we'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

I closed my sketch pad and stood up, stretching my arms above my head.

"I'm sure she took that well." I said, walking over to sit on the other couch.

But before I got there Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch he was sitting on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still irritated by Pansy's bullshit.

"Helping you forget about her." he said, before leaning down to kiss me.

His lips were perfect. Literally there wasn't anything that I didn't like about them.

Now there was plenty I didn't like about him, but it was really hard to remember that when his tongue was in my mouth.

I sighed and just let myself get carried away by his touch.

There was no reason to be upset that he had Pansy up in his room. I mean it wasn't a surprise, they'd shagged before.

Plus he'd said that nothing had happened upstairs - aside from him sticking up for me.

Which was sweet, especially since he didn't have to do that.

The question was, why did he?

I slid my hands into his hair and ignored the question. It didn't matter why he did what he did. It wasn't my problem. The only thing we were for each other was this. Right here, right now.

This is what we did for each other. We distracted one another, we lost ourselves in each other.

And that was good enough for us.

Right?

* * *

_But it wasn't good enough. Not for either one of them. And sooner or later they were going to realize it. The question was, what were they going to do about it?_

* * *

**Alright, leave me reviews lovelies. **

**And I apologize for any mistakes, I've tried to fix it like 3 times, but it ju****st isn't working, so if I can go back later and fix any left over mistakes I will. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I'd just like to take a second to thank ****_mom5275 _****for always giving good advice and telling me to have fun with my writing. It's amazing how something that little can really help me out sometimes. And I'd also like to thank****_HarleenQuinzel7654 _****for reviewing and reading my stories and always having nice things to say (even though my updating skills probably drive you crazy).**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter you lemonade lovers (; This first scene is why I didn't continue the entire lemon scene in Library Visits, because I wrote both scenes in one night, and I didn't want there to be similarities between them, and I knew that's what would have happened.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**HPOV**

I had a problem.

A _big _problem.

I had a big problem and I had absolutely no idea what to do about it, or how to fix it.

I was drawing Malfoy.

Not while he was paying attention, and not when he was there, but whenever I'd get bored and just doodle, it would turn out to be him.

And the most annoying part was that it never turned out _right_. I couldn't seem to draw him from memory, and that bothered me.

It shouldn't though, that was also annoying.

I glared down at the latest drawing of him and crumpled it up, tossing it into the fireplace.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

I jumped and slammed my sketchbook closed, "You scared me."

"I noticed." said Malfoy with a smirk.

He came and sat down on the couch, motioning for me to sit by him.

I rolled my eyes, but stood up nonetheless and walked over to him.

I didn't know what came over me, but instead of sitting next to him, I straddled his waist, surprising the both of us.

"Whoa there Princess," he said with a smirk, his hands sliding to my waist.

I smiled and brought my lips down to his, not giving him time to finish his thought.

His grip on my waist tightened when I slowly began grinding against him, our tongues exploring one another's mouths.

"Granger, what are you doing?" asked Malfoy, pulling away from me.

I didn't answer him, instead moving my lips to his neck, feeling the vibrations against my lips when he groaned.

"Granger, you should probably tell me how far you want to go."

I paused and sat up, looking at him. How far _did _I want to go?

"Farther than we've gone before."

He smirked, and the answer seemed to suffice for him, because the next thing I knew I was on my back with Malfoy hovering over me.

"Here's the thing Princess," he said, his lips kissing and nipping at my throat, "I like to be in charge."

I couldn't help but groan at his words, and honestly I didn't care who was in charge as long as he never ever took his lips off my body.

Of all the things I hated about the annoying bastard above me, his lips - or his skill with them - were not one of them.

I tangled my hands into his hair and he slid his hands under my shirt, slowly sliding them up to cup my breasts and pinch and tease my nipples through the fabric.

I moaned before I could stop myself, and I felt Malfoy smirk against my lips.

But never one to be outdone, I slid my hand over the quickly forming bulge in his boxers repeatedly.

Malfoy tensed for a second before making the sexiest noise I'd ever heard. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, and then mine, wasting no time in ridding me of my bra either.

He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, licking, biting, and sucking, while his other hand massaged my other breast. He continued this until I was writhing underneath him, panting.

"Malfoy, please."

I didn't know what I was asking for, but apparently he did.

He began kissing his way down my stomach to the waistband of my skirt, before sliding it off and spreading my legs.

I immediately felt self-conscious, and went to close my legs but he stopped me.

"Don't," he said, his hand moving up and down the inside of my thigh like a caress, "Just relax."

He moved so he was lying next to me, and began kissing me again, and then I felt his fingers slowly rubbing me through my quickly dampening panties.

I tried to suppress a moan as his fingers moved over my clit, but I couldn't stop my hips from moving against his hand. It just felt so_good_.

"I want to hear you Granger. Tell me how it feels." he whispered against my lips, before moving down to suck on my neck.

I opened my mouth, but just then his hand was inside my panties and one of his long, slender fingers was inside me.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me that time, and I felt Malfoy's satisfied smirk against my neck.

"Tell me Granger," he said again, his finger moving in and out of me at a slow pace.

I'd never been one for talking, but the sound of Malfoy's voice...it was it's own kind of erotic.

"It feels -" I took in a sharp breath as he slid a second finger into me and curled his fingers up to hit my g-spot, "Good,"

He kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth and swallowing more of my moans as his fingers moved faster.

I could feel myself getting close, but just as I was about to fall off the edge he removed his fingers.

I groaned, but he just chuckled, "Patience Princess, I know what I'm doing."

I couldn't doubt that. How many girls had he even been with?

Ugh, Hermione stop. That is so not the train of thought to be having right now.

Instead I watched as he moved down and slid my panties from my legs, spread them, and then moved his face so he was level with the evidence of how badly I wanted him.

Not that the tent in his pants went unnoticed by me.

I still felt self-conscious with him there, in such a private place, but I forgot all about that when he opened his mouth.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?"

He slid a finger over my clit, and around my opening, but didn't do anything else.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

I groaned, I never was good at the whole speaking during situations like this, because it was just...uncomfortable.

"Malfoy,"

"Tell me." he said again, his silver eyes boring into my toffee ones as his thumb began slowly rubbing my clit.

"Touch me,"

"How?"

"How ever you want."

"So if I wanted to touch you like this?" he asked, sliding two fingers inside me and pumping them in and out slowly, rubbing against me so perfectly.

I couldn't form words so I just nodded and focused on the ceiling. Looking at him between my legs was too much.

"What about if I wanted to touch you like this?"

His fingers continued to move in and out of me, but all of a sudden his tongue was on my clit. I was so surprised - and sensitive from almost coming earlier - that my back arched and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"That's right Granger, I want to hear you." he said, before bringing his tongue back down to my clit, flicking it repeatedly and then sucking it into his mouth.

I could feel myself getting close again, and this time it didn't seem like he had any intention of stopping.

I laced my hands into his silky blonde hair and started mumbling things that sounded like gibberish.

"Let go," he whispered, only removing his mouth for a second before it was back.

I was close, so very close, and I pulled his hair, causing him to groan. The vibrations went straight to my clit, and I tensed up, my orgasm washing over me.

* * *

**DPOV**

I felt Granger's body tense, and then she was coming, and I'd be damned if I said I'd ever seen anything hotter than that in my life.

It also dawned on me that I'd just made _Hermione Granger _orgasm. _With my mouth._

I kissed my way back up her body and caught her lips in a kiss, surprised that she didn't push me away. If anything she kissed me harder.

And then, before I knew it, I was on my back, and Granger was pulling down my pants and my boxers.

"What are you - _fuck_." I hissed.

She began moving her small hand up and down my hard cock at a slow pace.

"Now how about you tell _me _how it feels." she said, a smirk on her face as she watched me.

I couldn't believe how incredibly erotic she sounded, repeating my words back to me.

She began moving her hand up and down faster, her thumb sliding over the head and causing me to buck up into her hand and groan.

Why the _fuck _did that feel so good?

"Tell me," she said again.

"Fucking amazing." I managed to get out.

She smiled, and then all of a sudden I felt her warm wet mouth wrapped around my cock.

"Bloody hell Granger," I mumbled, my hand lacing into her unruly mass of curls.

She began bobbing her head up and down faster, her hand keeping time with her mouth, and I swear to Merlin I'd never felt anything this good before in my life.

I would process the fact that Granger was the one who was making me feel like this later.

Preferably when her mouth _wasn't _giving me an obscene amount of pleasure.

I could feel myself getting close, and _damn _it was a good feeling.

"Fuck Granger, I'm close."

She pulled away for a moment, her hand still moving up and down my member, "Then come,"

With that she brought her mouth back down to my cock, and a few pumps later I came into her mouth with a groan.

She released me from her mouth with a _pop _and before she could go anywhere I pulled her down on top of me and kissed her.

I had never in my fucking life kissed a girl after she'd went down on me.

What the hell was happening?

I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on her. I tangled my hands into her hair and slid my tongue into her mouth, while her hands were flat on my chest and she was straddling me.

This probably wasn't the best position to be in considering I could already feel myself getting hard all over again.

I pulled away from her and I could see the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she attempted to move off of me, but I just tightened my grip on her waist.

"Sorry Princess, but I'm not letting you run away. Especially not now." I said with a smirk.

She bit her lip, and that just made me want her that much more.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to fuck you senseless." I answered honestly, enjoying the blush that followed.

At least she did what I asked and stopped biting her lip.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, to be here like this?"

I knew it did, but I enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

Well that and the fact that her naked body was pressed up against me.

"Yes! Okay? Yes it makes me uncomfortable. Can I get up now?" she said, clearly exasperated.

"I rather like having you on top of me like this Granger." I said, dropping my voice lower.

She bit her lip, but quickly remembered what I said and stopped, "What do you want me to say Malfoy?"

"That you loved it." I said with a smirk.

"I loved it." she answered easily.

"Really?" I didn't mean to sound as surprised as I did, but I couldn't help it. I didn't think she'd actually say it.

"Yes really." she said, "Now let go."

Instead of letting her go I pulled her down to kiss me again, but this time it was languid and unrushed, and I actually kind of liked it that way.

I felt her relax against me and I loved that I could distract her like this.

Whoa. Hold on.

Did I just say I _loved_ that I could distract Granger?

Bloody hell.

I really did have it bad.

* * *

**HPOV**

I had to tell somebody, but there wasn't anybody.

I mean I loved my friends to death, but there was no way they'd understand what I'd done with Malfoy. I mean it wasn't like this was the first time we'd messed around, but it was certainly the first time we'd gone that far, and somehow it seemed different.

Like this was something I really should have been blabbing about to Ginny or Luna, but it wasn't and I couldn't. And I wouldn't honestly, because Malfoy wouldn't want that either.

Obviously.

Some things never changed, although I couldn't be too hard on him considering he did stick up for me and apologize, and he did make me feel like I wasn't invisible.

Well in our space he made me feel like that.

And it wasn't like we _never _spoke in public, we just never spoke like we did when we were alone.

Then again I wouldn't really change that, because it worked.

And again, it wasn't serious enough to deal with the drama that would come from if people found out about this weird little relationship we'd forged for ourselves.

I let out a deep breath and focused at my sketch pad. This time it wasn't Malfoy's face staring back at me, but my fathers.

I hadn't drawn him yet. Not really anyway. I just never seemed to find the perfect memory to draw from. The perfect facial expression that I wanted to immortalize.

But today I had. And it was perfect.

It seemed that some nights the dreams wouldn't be so bad, I mean sure, my parents would die, but they would just fade away.

But I knew better than to get too comfortable. The good dreams never lasted long.

I closed my sketch pad, resolving that I would attempt to draw Malfoy some other time. Maybe I'd even ask his permission.

Yeah right.

That wasn't going to happen.

I stood up and stretched, pushing in my chair and heading out of the library and upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

I hadn't seen Ginny in a while and I missed her.

Then again she and Harry had been practically attached at the lips for the past month, which left me to hang out with Luna and Ron.

Not that that was a bad thing, but I missed spending time with one of my best friends.

I pushed open the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room, and immediately spotted Ron sitting on the couch.

I plopped down next to him and smiled, "Where are Ginny and Harry?"

"Upstairs. Again." he said, a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

Not that I could blame him, it was his little sister.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me."

He smiled and we stood up, heading outside to the lake, even though it was probably too cold to be out there for long anyway.

"So how's Lavender?" I asked as we started walking around the lake. There were only a few other people outside.

Not that this was a surprise. It was November after all.

"How should I know? We broke up again."

"What? Why?"

Lavender and Ron had broken up three times since the school year started, and it shouldn't have come as a surprise, but they'd seemed happy last time.

"I don't know. I just - I keep thinking that maybe she's just not the one."

I rolled my eyes, "The one? Ron we're still in school. There's no way any of us would know who the one for us is."

"Harry and Ginny sure seem to know." he said, his voice slightly bitter.

"They think they know, and sure they're happy, but they don't _know _that they're going to stay together. I mean hell, nobody really knows that Ron. That's one of the many mysteries of life."

He sighed, "I just...sometimes I wish it had been different."

"Wish what had been different?"

"Our relationship."

I forced myself not to sigh. We'd had this conversation already. The story of our not so great relationship. Then again, the war probably wasn't the best place to try and decipher if we had feelings beyond best friends for each other.

It had just been a really hard time, and it had taken it's toll, inevitably ending our short-lived relationship.

I thought we'd moved past it. We'd both decided that we were better off as friends, but it seemed as though maybe Ron had been hoping for more than what I was capable of giving him.

"It's in the past Ron. You need to focus on your future. Now if that's with or without Lavender, that's totally up to you, but" I said, holding his gaze, "That is the _only _thing that's up to you. Being in a relationship with me isn't a possibility. You're my best friend, but that's all. Okay?"

He nodded sadly, "Yeah, I know."

"Are we okay?"

He smiled then, and I knew before he opened his mouth that everything was okay.

"Yeah, we're okay."

We continued to walk around the lake, talking about George and how he had met a girl he thought he would marry, and how Molly was still on Ron about his grades even though he was technically an adult now - just everything.

By the time we made it back inside it was time for dinner.

We walked into the Great Hall together, and my eyes scanned the room on their own accord, and found Malfoy with a sour look on his face, watching as Ron and I sat down at our table.

I ignored him and focused on my friends. I mean how many times had he and Pansy came into lunch together? I hadn't glared daggers at them.

I mean I hadn't been happy, but I definitely hadn't looked like I was ready to murder someone.

Besides, he and Pansy had slept together _multiple _times over _multiple _school years. Ron and I had _never _slept together. Ever.

The only person I'd actually slept with was Victor Krum back in fifth year.

Not the most horrible experience of my life, but by far not the best. It had just been fine. Not that I'd had anything to compare it to, but it definitely didn't compare to all the hype about sex.

"Where were you guys at today?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, we came downstairs but you guys weren't there."

Ron snorted, "We figured you two were busy."

"We went for a walk." I said, only halfway focused on the conversation.

"You could have knocked." said Ginny, "I thought we were going to hang out."

"We would have if you and Harry hadn't been busy." I said simply. "It's no big deal. Ron and I got to catch up."

Ron smiled, but Ginny looked miffed.

"Well when are _we_ going to catch up?"

"Whenever you're not busy." I said with a shrug.

Just then the bell signaling dinner was over rang, and I stood up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I jogged and caught up to Luna. Somehow I'd become more connected to her then Ginny, which was strange.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Do you have a second?"

"Sure,"

I walked with her in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Rooms, and when there weren't too many people around I started talking.

"I have a boy problem."

"Really?" asked Luna, and I knew I instantly had her attention.

"Yes, really."

"Spill. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that." I said, looking away from her.

"Why?"

"Because it's...it's just complicated. But that's not the point," I said, trying to focus on what I wanted to talk about, "The point is, I need some advice."

"Let me hear it." she said with a smile.

"If two people are so completely and totally different, is it even possible for them to make a good couple?"

Why the hell I'd used the word couple, I didn't know. Because Malfoy and I were certainly not a couple, and we certainly never would be, but I couldn't deny the fact that I might possibly like the little ferret more than I should.

Although he definitely wasn't little...

"Well of course they can." she answered easily, "Opposites attract. And yeah, you'll have to work on it, but if you two like each other, then there's no reason it wouldn't work."

I nodded slowly, "Thanks Luna."

"Sure thing, but uh...why didn't you go to Ginny with this?"

"We're not really as close as we used to be, what with her spending most of her time with Harry and all."

She nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen to much of her either, but I guess that's what couples do."

I shrugged and decided to head up to bed. I was surprisingly tired, and all I wanted was to go to sleep.

* * *

**DPOV**

There was no reason why I should be feeling how I was feeling.

And about Granger no less.

I mean really, what the hell was I thinking?

It was probably just because we'd fooled around.

But that had never happened when I'd screwed around with other girls. I'd never felt like doing a lot of things with other girls though, so why was I even still surprised?

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and leaned my head back against the couch.

What was I going to do? Did she feel like this too?

Not that it mattered, there was _nothing _to be done about any of this.

We were...complicated and undefinable, but whatever it was, was working.

Then again I wished I knew what Granger was thinking. She was so transparent with some things, but not with others.

Like in regards to her feelings for me, it was like she was fucking _opaque_.

It just wasn't fair that the little witch had gotten such a reaction out of me, yet I had no idea how I affected her.

Well no, that wasn't true.

I knew how I affected her physically, the same way she knew how she affected my physically, but mentally - I had no fucking clue.

And it was making me feel like a little school boy with my first crush or something.

Does she like me? Does she think I'm funny? Do I like her more than she likes me?

It must mean I've gone completely fucking crazy because I _do _liked her. More than I should.

But that wasn't important, not now and maybe not ever.

Because I definitely wasn't going to admit the fact that I liked the stupid bint. That was completely out of the question.

But damn it all, _why _did I like her?

We argued all the fucking time, we didn't see eye to eye on almost everything, her hair was a mess, she was a know it all, and she was a fucking _Gryffindor._

Then again I liked to rile her up and see the passion in her eyes when she argued something she cared about, I was actually starting to like that wild bush she called hair, and maybe being a Gryffindor was the perfect complement to a Slytherin.

I shook my head.

I was thinking about her like I wanted to be in a _relationship _with her, and that was completely out of the question...

Wasn't it?

* * *

_And it should have been, but knowing Draco and Hermione, they would find a way around that in time._

_You know, when they stopped denying the obvious._

* * *

**Alright there we have it, a little lemon for my lemon heads ;) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave me reviews on how I did. And I apologize for any mistakes, but it's 3:07 in the morning, but I felt like I had to get Library Visits and this one posted before I ran out of steam.**

**(I can't believe I wrote 4000+ words in around 45 minutes, especially considering my thoughts were all over the place with this chapter lol)**

**So review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I was asked a pretty interesting question about the la****st chapter**, so I thought I'd answer it here. 

**The question was why in most of my stories I always have Hermione losing her virginity to someone other than Draco, whether it be Ron, or Victor, or a muggle boyfriend. Well, there are a few rea****sons I do that. Sure I think it's cute when her first time is with Draco, but I don't see why she couldn't have slept with somebody before. I mean it's not like it bothers people that Draco's been basically a man-whore, so why should it be different with Hermione? Sure, she hasn't slept with a lot of people, but that's not the point. The point is that she had a life, and relationships before Draco, because I don't want to make her _too _goody-two-shoes. I also feel like it makes it special in its own way that she's already been with somebody since now she has something to compare it with, plu****s it's more realistic, because how many people only ever sleep with one person? Even if you _are _Hermione Granger. **

**Okay, if you made it through all that congrats lol. I ju****st felt like I needed to explain why I do that, since I'd never really thought about it before. **

**Well here goes a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

**And ****sorry for the long wait with thi****s one and Library Vi****sit****s** guy**s, but I'm back for a little while now, ****so I can write a few more chapter****s before I leave for a week again. **

* * *

**DPOV**

I woke up to the sound of sneezing.

I tried to ignore it - and the coughing - but after ten minutes of trying to shove my head into the pillow to muffle the noise I gave up and got out of bed.

I contemplated putting on a shirt, but figured my pajama bottoms would have to do.

I pushed open my door and walked across the hall to Granger's room - where the coughing was coming from - and knocked on the door.

"Are you dying?"

I heard her muffled laughter and then she came to the door.

I could tell she was sick - but mostly because she sounded like she was dying - because she still looked really good.

She was in sweatpants, an oversized sweater that hung off her left shoulder, and her hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands framing her face.

"I'm sick."

I smirked, "I can see that Granger."

Was it weird that I still wanted to kiss her?

"I'm sorry that I woke you."

I shrugged, "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, not that I could blame her for being surprised, and then she nodded slowly, "Yeah...that'd be nice."

"Alright,"

I turned and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making her tea, and I heard her come down the stairs a few minutes later and walk into the kitchen and stand by the table.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

I turned around and faced her, "I have no bloody idea."

She frowned and then shook her head, "I can do that."

She stepped forward, but I caught her waist and stopped her, "I got it Princess."

"But -"

"Granger, I got it."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay,"

She went to walk into the living room, but I caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Malfoy -"

"You talk too much." I said with a smirk.

"Don't," she said, putting her hand against my chest, "I'll get you sick."

"I don't think I care."

"It'll be suspicious." she argued.

"No it wouldn't. We live together Granger. If you're sick I'll probably get sick too."

She bit her lip and that was all the consent I needed. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers in a soft kiss.

I pulled back and saw the blush that spread across her cheeks and smirked.

"Shut up." she said, trying to hide her smile.

She turned around and headed into the living room, but before she did I slapped her arse.

She turned around and flipped me off, and then flopped down onto the couch.

I smirked and got out two cups, not planning on doing much tea drinking when I sat on the couch with her

No, I definitely don't think I would mind getting a cold...

* * *

**HPOV**

I felt like I was dying.

Well not really, but I definitely felt sick, and Malfoy was making me tea.

_Malfoy _was making me tea.

How weird.

I sat down on the couch and pulled out my sketch pad, flipping through a few random pictures of the grounds, random scribbles that I knew underneath were messed up drawings of Malfoy, and a few of my parents.

I snapped the sketch pad closed when I heard Malfoy walk into the living room.

"Are you ever going to show me what you're always drawing?" he asked, sitting down next to me and handing me my tea.

"Thank you, and why? Do you want to see them?"

He shrugged, "You're just pretty good at it."

I nodded and took a sip of my tea - he'd made it just the way I always did.

I set the cup down on the table and opened my sketch pad, and before I could really debate it, I handed it to him.

He flipped through the drawings slowly, and I couldn't tell what he thought since he was so good at hiding his expressions.

"You know," he said, pausing on a picture of my mother, "You draw your mum a lot more than you draw your dad."

I nodded, "I just can't seem to get him right as often as I can my mum. There's one of him towards the back though."

He flipped through the pages and came to a stop on the picture of my dad. He studied it thoughtfully for a moment before he said, "You look a lot like your dad."

I shrugged, I never really thought about it much, but I suppose we had a _few _of the same features.

"Have you still been having those dreams?"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"I don't know how you do it." he said, shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Deal with those dreams."

I shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it."

We were quiet for a moment, each of us lost in our own worlds, before he spoke up again, "What do you call what we've been doing Granger?"

The question threw me, but I tried not to let it show when I answered, "Fooling around I guess."

He frowned, "That's it?"

"What would you call it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, forget about it."

"No, tell me. What would you call it?"

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, "I have no fucking idea, Granger. I like you - your company."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say you like me?"

I could have been mistaken, but I could have sworn his cheeks got a bit pinker.

"No, I said I like your -"

"I like you too." I interrupted.

Well more like blurted.

He paused for a moment before doing something completely unexpected. He leaned forward, trapping me between himself and the armrest of the couch.

Before I had time to react he kissed me, but it wasn't like any kiss we'd shared before, and maybe that's what made it so special. It was like this kiss actually meant something this time.

He tangled his hand into my hair, while his other hand slid to my waist after he shifted slightly so I was lying on the couch and he was sitting, but still leaning over me.

I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other, and stopping for air just wasn't an option.

His lips were soft, and his hands were wandering around my waist and moving under my shirt, sliding it up so that my stomach was exposed.

He pulled away from my lips and started placing open mouth kisses down my neck, past the exposed skin of my breasts and down my stomach.

His breath ghosted across my stomach and I shivered, which caused him to smirk and press a light kiss to my mouth, his lips barely touching mine.

I finally came to my senses and pushed him away a bit, "You're going to be sick."

"Well it's too late now."

Oh how right he was.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Where have you been all day?"

I looked up and saw Theo standing over the library table looking down at me.

"Oh, I've - uh - been in my room. I think I'm catching a cold." I said, slightly stumbling over my words.

It had been a week since the day Granger had been sick, and I was definitely sick now, but I wasn't all that bothered by it - mostly because kissing Granger was worth it.

At least I can come to terms with that, but the fact that I slipped up and told the bint I liked her -

I shook my head, this wasn't really something to be thinking about when Theo was right there.

"Yeah I figured that would happen when I saw Granger sneezing all over the place." he said, taking the seat across from mine.

I had actually been trying to get my Potion's homework done now so that I wouldn't have anything to do when I went back up to the Common Room, but I'd mostly just been staring off into space thinking about the bint.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to get sick when you live with someone."

Theo nodded and pulled out his homework and books, "I think Blaise is coming to study too."

"Or sleep." I said with a smirk.

Theo chuckled, "Yeah, or that."

We worked in silence for a few moments before Granger, Weasley, and Lovegood walked in and took a seat at the table across from ours.

I hated that she made me this distracted because I couldn't focus on my Potion's homework with her sitting there - especially next to Weasley - looking as _fuckable _as she was.

"What are you staring at?" asked Blaise, dumping his things onto the table.

"What? Oh - nothing. I was just caught up in thought."

I glanced back over at her, but she was laughing at something Weasley had said, and I couldn't help but be pissed off.

Which was stupid because she could do whatever she wanted. That wasn't up to me.

But fuck it all if I didn't wish it was.

I concentrated back down on my homework, and within a few moments I looked up to see Blaise asleep on his books.

Theo rolled his eyes, "It never fails."

"Nope," I said in agreement.

By the time I was finished with my homework, Granger was packing up her things and standing up.

I was in no rush to get back to the Common Room with her though, especially if there was something going on between her and Weasley.

She waved goodbye to them and surprisingly walked over to my table.

"McGonagall said she wants to talk to us about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot."

Her voice was as sweet as honey when she talked, and I couldn't help but stare at her perfect pink lips that I knew tasted like strawberries and vanilla.

"Alright," I said, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder, "I'll see you guys later."

Blaise mumbled something and Theo nodded his head, giving a small smile to Granger and then continuing his work.

The two of us walked out of the library, and once we were alone in the hallway she stopped walking.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Do you think I'm daft?"

"Sometimes." I said with a smirk, still a little miffed about the Weasley thing.

She glared at me and said, "You are extremely childish. Glaring at Ron as if he's done anything to you."

"I wasn't glaring at him." Or had I been?

She laughed, but it lacked humor, "Right, I must have imagined that infamous scowl."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry that I'm not fond of your little boyfriend." I snapped.

As soon as the words were out, though, I wished they weren't, because I had no right to be upset over something like that.

The smug look on her face was enough to drive me up the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure do act like it."

"He's my friend. I love him _as my friend._" she said, rolling her eyes.

I didn't know what to say so I changed the subject, "What did you say McGonagall wanted to talk to us about?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "I made it up."

I smirked, "Am I rubbing off on you?"

Granger blushed just as Pansy turned the corner and started walking towards us, Astoria in tow. I groaned internally and shifted slightly away from Granger.

"Oh look who we have here." said Pansy, stopping in front of Hermione.

"Leave me alone Parkinson." she said, a tired look on her face.

"Or what? You're going to tell your mummy and daddy on me? Oh wait - that's right, you don't _have _those anymore."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when out of nowhere Granger flung herself at Pansy, knocking them both down onto the floor.

Astoria screamed and backed up, and I was kind of frozen in shock for a moment.

I mean Granger was beating the _shit_ out of Pansy. Granger had Pansy by her hair and had punched her in the face twice while Pansy was struggling to get Granger off her.

I shook my head and moved forward grabbing Granger around her waist and pulling her off Pansy.

"You psychotic bitch!" screamed Pansy, holding her bloody nose.

"If you _ever _say anything about my parents again I'll do a lot worse than break your nose you stuck up bitch." spat Granger, slapping my hands away from her.

"Don't touch me." she picked up the bag she'd dropped when she flung herself at Pansy and disappeared down the hallway.

"She's crazy." said Pansy, while Astoria helped her up.

Astoria was quiet, not really agreeing or disagreeing with Pansy, which was probably for the best all things considered.

"Maybe if you'd just leave her alone it wouldn't have happened." I said, shrugging my bag higher onto my shoulder and walking off in the direction Granger had gone.

"Are you really taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anybody's side." I said, and kept walking.

Soon enough she was out of earshot, and I was walking up the stairs to our Common Room.

I whispered the password and as soon as I stepped inside I spotted Granger at the window seat.

Her hair was loose around her face, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and she had her sketch pad in front of her with her headphones in.

I dropped my bag onto the floor and walked over to her.

"Granger,"

"What do you think?" she asked, turning her sketch pad around to show me a drawing of Malfoy Manor.

I was pretty impressed to be honest, because it wasn't really anything like how it really was, but it was still Malfoy Manor in a way.

"It's really good." I said, moving so that I was sitting facing her.

"I don't know," she said, studying the drawing, "It's not very realistic."

"Art is subjective." I said with a shrug, "Besides, I like this one better than the original."

Granger looked up at me and smiled, and it - and I'll regret even having this thought - made my breath catch in my throat.

Granger was stunning, and she didn't even know it.

That could have been a reason I liked her, because she didn't go around trying to throw her beauty in everybody's face. That was more attractive than anything, especially after all the girls I'd dealt with before.

"You really like it?"

I nodded, "I do."

And I was telling the truth. The Manor was still the Manor, but the grass was greener, the clouds were gone, the sun was shining, and there were flowers in the garden. It was what I'd always wanted the Manor to look like.

"You know why I drew it like this?" she asked, closing her sketch pad.

I shook my head, and she continued talking.

"Because every memory I have of your - that house," she corrected herself, "Is bad, and I wanted something better. I wanted to know if I could make a better house."

I didn't know what to say, so did the one thing that I knew she'd understand. I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

We didn't have to talk about Pansy, we knew that she had it coming and I wouldn't say anything. Not even if Pansy was still my friend - which I really wasn't too sure of.

Either way it was easier to show her how I felt with a kiss than with words, so that's what I did.

* * *

**HPOV**

I had _no _idea why I'd punched Pansy, because I was most definitely against fighting, but every time she made a comment on my parents, I wanted to slam my fist into her little pug face.

And that's exactly what I did.

Am I proud of what I did?

Not really.

Would I do it again?

In a heart beat.

And then there was Malfoy. He pulled me off Pansy. I don't know what he said to her after I left, but I do know that he made sure I was okay, even if it wasn't in so many words.

And what was that thing people were always saying? Actions speak louder than words?

Well that was definitely true in the case of his kissing.

I still didn't know where we stood, though I'm sure I never really would know. I'd spend my entire life - well whenever I would think of him - wondering what exactly I'd been doing my last year at Hogwarts.

Because let's face it, we'd never be a couple. We'd never hold hands or kiss in public. We'd never make plans to move in together after school was over or promise that we'd always be there for each other. We'd never be a _we._ That's just how it was.

Anyway, I was a bit curious as to what punishment I'd be serving for attacking another student, but regardless of what it was, it was well worth it.

But it had been a week since the incident and nothing had happened, so maybe Pansy had just kept it to herself.

It can't look good to get your arse handed to you by a muggle.

I shook my head and grabbed my jacket from my closet and put it on, planning to go take a walk around the lake to clear my head.

When I walked downstairs Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, which was probably a good thing considering he was a pretty good distraction and all I needed right now was some alone time with my thoughts.

I pushed open the portrait and made my way outside into the crisp, cold air. It was always easier for me to assess a problem after taking a break from everything and just taking a walk.

And having these weird feelings and thoughts about Malfoy was _definitely _a problem. A really, really big problem.

I mean what had changed over the years that I suddenly felt like it was okay for him to kiss me and touch me and do _whatever _to me?

I mean sure the whole blood status thing wasn't important to him anymore, and he'd switched sides during the war, and his family had paid to rebuild parts of Hogwarts, but did that really make up for the years of name calling and just plain _mean _attitude towards me and my friends?

Honestly I didn't know the answer to that.

But I had a feeling it wouldn't take me too long to find out.

* * *

**Alright, again I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, and that it's a bit shorter than usual, but I hope it was to everyone's liking anyway. **

**The next chapter for Library Visits should be up within the next week or so, depending on how much time I have. **

**Anywho, leave me reviews, let me know what you think. **

**The next chapter is going to be the one to actually move things forward, so no worries about this story not going anywhere lol. **

**Review lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, first things first, I'm REALLY sorry for how long this update took. You're allowed to be mad at me.**

**In any case I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and for those of you following Library Visits I promise to update that chapter shortly after this one. **

**Alright, with that said, read and review. (:**

* * *

**DPOV**

It was December now, and Christmas was definitely in the air. Everyone was talking about what gift they were going to be buying for their friends, family, and maybe even that 'special someone'. Along with that, the entirety of Hogwarts was covered in red, green, gold, and silver.

It looked like Gryffindor and Slytherin had thrown up all over the school.

And Christmas trees were everywhere too. And little elves, and Santa Clause's and other ridiculous little things to let everyone know that it was Christmas time.

I hardly ever bought anything for anyone on Christmas, but they usually got things for me. Even my parents sent me a box of gifts that I really didn't need, or ask for.

This year wasn't really any different. I had no intentions of buying anyone anything.

Well...that was a lie. I _had _in fact been thinking about buying a certain someone a gift, but it would be completely and totally idiotic.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

I looked up from the book I'd been staring at for the past ten minutes to find Blaise looking down at me.

"Studying,"

He snorted and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I do enough _not_ studying to know when someone's not studying. So spill, what's up?"

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just tired of all this Christmas shit."

Blaise chuckled, "What? You mean to tell me you're not excited to get Pansy's inevitable gift?"

I groaned, "No."

"Are you getting anyone a present this year?"

For a split second I thought he knew about Granger, but that _obviously _wasn't the case.

I shook my head and snorted, "Yeah right. When do I ever get gifts for anyone?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Just thought that maybe this year would be different."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell would you think that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...you've just been acting different this year. I figured maybe you'd met someone that you hadn't told us about or -"

"Oh shut up you idiot." I said, throwing a wadded up piece of parchment at him. "I didn't meet anyone."

"So is it Astoria then? Your parents seem to -"

"I can count on one hand the conversations I've had with Astoria, and none of them have been particularly memorable." I said, rolling my eyes.

He snorted, "You can't tell me you don't think she's attractive."

"I didn't say she wasn't. I just said she wasn't the girl I met."

I immediately regretted the way I'd phrased that sentence. I could already tell Blaise had caught on, because a particularly Slytherin smirk spread across his face.

"So she isn't the girl. Fine. Then who is?"

I tried to brush it off, "Nobody. I already told you I didn't meet anyone."

"I don't know Malfoy, it seems to me that you may have implied that there was a girl." he said, a smug smile on his face.

I hated the fact that he knew me so well. It was really irritating when it came to things like this.

"Just drop it Blaise. There's not a girl - or anyone else for that matter - that I'm getting a gift for this Christmas."

Probably.

He sighed, "Alright mate. So what'd you get on your Potion's essay?"

Leave it to Blaise to gracefully change topics.

* * *

**HPOV**

I usually loved Christmas. It was a time for family and friends to come together, and I usually went home to my parents, but that obviously wouldn't be happening this year - or any year for that matter - so it kind of dampened my Christmas outlook.

Don't get me wrong, Ron and Ginny invited me down to the Burrow to spend Christmas with them, and Luna had invited me to come home with her, and as much as I appreciated it, I'd much rather just stay at Hogwarts and do some reading by myself.

The Christmas spirit did brighten my mood at certain times.

Like when I saw how happy it made the younger students to be going home, or when couples were giving each other cute little gifts - it was all sweet, but after they were gone it pretty much just a reminder that I didn't have that.

I mean I knew Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna had gotten me Christmas presents, just like I was going to get them presents when we went to Hogsmeade later on today.

There was another issue that had been on my mind - and that was Malfoy.

Over the past month things had definitely been different between us. I don't know whether it was from us admitting that we liked each other or that we were just past denying that we wanted each other, either way it didn't matter, because - at least in our common room - we were actually..._nice _to one another.

But this still left me with a problem.

Was I supposed to buy him a Christmas gift? And if I did, what if he didn't? What if he hadn't even thought of getting me one?

Then again what if he _did _get me one and then I looked like a jerk for not getting him one too? I mean that would be humiliating.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to focus on what Ron was saying.

" - around anymore."

"Um...could you say that again?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Where's your head at lately Mione?"

I forced a smile, "Maybe you were right all these years and my brain's shutting down."

He laughed, "Told you not to work so hard. Anyway, I was saying that we should probably be prepared to hang out together since Harry and Ginny are hardly around anymore."

I sighed. I really missed Harry and Ginny, but they were so caught up in each other that it was hard to spend time with them. And I'm sure they weren't doing it on purpose, but it still sucked. I mean they were our best friends.

"Don't forget Luna, she'll be there too." I said.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, but hey, at least we always have fun."

I had to laugh too, "Yeah, that we do."

We continued our walk around the lake - it really was beautiful this time of year,what with the snow covering everything - and we were quiet before I spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Mione." he said easily.

"Are you getting Lavender a Christmas present?"

I could see him turn an interesting shade of pink before he stuttered out an answer.

"Um - yeah - I actually wanted your help, but I didn't know how to ask."

I laughed, "Ron! You know you can ask me anything you big git! I'm sure we'll find the perfect gift in Hogsmeade tonight."

He stopped walking and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around, "Thanks Mione, you're the best."

I chuckled and smacked his chest, "Oh hush, now come on. Let's go inside before we both get frost bite."

He laughed and agreed, throwing his arm over my shoulders and walking back to the doors of Hogwarts with me.

Boy, it sure was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**DPOV **

It was funny how our common room window looked out over the lake.

It was funny how from our common room, I just so happened to see Granger walking around the lake.

It was funny how she wasn't alone, and it was even funnier that she was with the Weasel.

But the _funniest _part had to be that they seemed awfully close, and awfully _smitten _with one another.

And she had tried to tell me that there was nothing going on between them. Yeah right. I'd love to see how she'd explain that one away.

Not that she had to explain anything to me, it wasn't like we were together.

But that didn't stop me from wanting to bash Weasley's face in for being able to spend time with her out in the open.

Oh for fuck's sake, I did not just think that.

I shook my head and picked up my book again, flicking my wand towards the fireplace to make the fire bigger.

A few minutes later I heard the portrait open and Granger walked in.

"Hey," she said, dropping her bag down onto the table and sitting down on the couch opposite mine.

I simply grunted in response.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

I heard her sigh, "So this is going to be one of those situations where I've made you mad, but you won't tell me."

I snorted and sat up, closing my book in the process, "You want to know what's wrong?"

"That's typically why people ask questions." she snapped.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "You're a liar."

"_Excuse me_?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You heard me. You're a liar. You said there was nothing going on between you and the Weasel."

"This is about _Ron_? Are you _kidding _me? How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick skull of yours that there is _nothing _going on between Ron and I?"

"Oh really? You two looked pretty cozy out there at the lake." I spat.

"You were spying on me?" she asked, standing up.

I stood up too and snorted, "Please, I just so happened to be looking out of the window and I saw you."

"What you _saw _you thick headed, arrogant arsehole, is me telling my _best friend _that I would help him pick out a gift for Lavender." she said, her hands on her hips, her bright toffee eyes glaring at me.

I couldn't blame her. I was such an idiot.

"Granger -"

"No, you wanted to discuss Ron and I _so badly_ then we will. Ron is my best friend, just like Harry is. They were both there for me during the _hardest_ time in my life, and I will love them _forever _for that. So you can either get over your _stupid _and _unnecessary _insecurities, or we can stop whatever the hell it is that we have, but either way I'm not going to change my relationship with him because you're being irrational."

I don't know what came over me, or why the hell her yelling was such a turn on, but the next thing I knew I was pushing her against the wall and crashing my lips against hers.

She pulled away slightly and I moved my lips to her neck while she said, "You can't just kiss me every time we get into an argument. It's not going to wo - oh Merlin."

I heard her breath hitch and I couldn't help but smirk. I knew exactly what turned her on. I mean I should, we'd been doing this for like three months.

She slid her hands into my hair and pulled my lips back up to hers, her tongue sliding into my mouth effortlessly.

I moved my hands from the wall to her hips, pulling her flush against me while her hands were wandering across my chest, slipping underneath my shirt.

"Tell me again how it isn't going to work?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and slid her hand over the growing bulge in my pants, causing me to groan.

"What were you saying?"

Instead of responding I just tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her lips back to mine, sliding my tongue into her mouth.

She pushed my shirt off my shoulders and pulled hers off her as well, tossing it somewhere behind us.

I ran my hands up and down her smooth stomach and hips, savoring the feel of her warm skin, while her hands ran up and down my back, her nails occasionally scraping across my shoulder blades.

I kissed her one last time before pulling away to nip and lick at her neck, causing her to moan and tip her head back, giving me better access.

I reached a hand around to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the ground.

"Malfoy, we're supposed to be meeting McGonagall to discuss the times for Hogsmeade tonight."

"It can definitely wait." I said, kissing a trail down to her breasts.

She moaned and arched her back away from the wall.

"Malfoy -"

"Just let it go Granger. I know you don't want to go deal with McGonagall right now...then again I could stop and we could let the tension build until later tonight after we get back from -"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And boy did I.

_Everywhere. _

* * *

**HPOV**

Malfoy and I ended up not going to see McGonagall at all, but it turned out it didn't really matter considering half the Prefects didn't turn up.

We still managed to get everyone into their carriages and then Malfoy and I grabbed the last one and headed to Hogsmeade.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" I asked, glancing at him for a moment before turning my attention to the window.

"No, I hardly ever do." he said, moving to sit next to me. "Are you going to the Burrow?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"Luna?"

"No, I'm just staying here."

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that I get to spend all of Christmas vacation with you?"

I chuckled, "Shut up Malfoy."

"Why? I thought you like it when I talk?" he said, a smug smile on his face as he slid his cool fingers under my skirt and lightly over the thin fabric of my underwear.

I placed my hand over his wrist, but he grabbed my hand and leaned forward and kissed me.

"Don't you want me to make you come again Princess?" he whispered against my lips.

I moaned and he increased the speed of his fingers.

"Tell me." he said, his voice strong and commanding.

I moaned again as his fingers slid into my underwear and I tried to form a coherent thought.

"I don't think I heard you." He said, pulling his fingers away slightly.

"For the love of Merlin, please don't stop."

He smirked and brought his fingers back down to my clit and I closed my eyes as two of his long fingers slid inside my tight entrance.

"Tell me how it feels."

I bit my lip at his words, unable to hide the fact that they turned me on.

"Tell me Granger."

"Good," I panted, "So good."

He smirked and moved his fingers faster, "I want you to come for me Princess."

My breathing was fast and I could tell that I was so close, but I was worried that we were almost to Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy you have to stop."

He shook his head, "Not a chance. I want to see you come undone."

"Malfoy," I moaned.

He shook his head and slid down onto his knees in front of me, moved my underwear to the side, and sucked my clit into his mouth.

A few seconds later I felt my body tense up and I came, while he stayed between my legs licking up my juices until I stopped shaking.

When he pulled away he smirked and leaned up to kiss me, "Delicious as always." he said against my lips.

He moved back to the seat across from me and cast a Scourgify spell and I tried to collect myself, but it was hard with Malfoy sitting across from me...especially since before he rearranged his pants I saw his more than noticeable erection.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the carriage stopped and I sighed, getting out and walking over to Ron and Lavender.

"Hey," he said, swinging his arms over Lavender and my shoulders while we walked further into Hogwarts.

It was probably for the best considering my legs were a bit wobbly.

"I was thinking about gifts that I could get Lavender, but I don't know if they're any good, because I'm a guy and we technically don't -"

"Ron, I promise I'll help you, but I've got to go and get your gifts first, so I'll meet you in about an hour right here."

He groaned but nodded, "Alright, we'll meet you here. Come on Lavender. Maybe we can narrow down the list."

I chuckled and watched as they headed into one of the bookstores.

With a sigh I headed into the Quidditch supplies store and bought Harry and Ron newest, top of the line broomsticks that I knew they'd had their eyes on for a while now.

After that I went to Madam Malkins and got Ginny a new pair of shoes and Luna a new purple sweater.

I had another twenty minutes before I was going to meet Ron and Luna, so I decided to wander around Hogsmeade, and I somehow ended up in a jewelry store.

"Can we help you with anything Miss Granger?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I'm just looking."

The sales clerk nodded and disappeared to help another customer.

I walked up and down the aisles before I noticed a silver watch with black diamonds around the clock face and a dragon emblem on the back of the watch.

It screamed Malfoy.

But was it really a good idea to buy him a gift?

Well if I decide not to give it to him, I could always give it to Harry or Ron for their birthdays. Maybe even give it to Arthur.

Yeah, so I'd just get it now and figure it out later...

* * *

**DPOV**

Okay so I was in a jewelry store.

In Paris.

But it wasn't because of the stupid bint.

Okay, maybe it was, but I didn't even know if I was getting anything.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see you again. What can I help you with today?" asked Halcom.

I shrugged, "Well...I'm kind of just...um...looking."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure she'd love a necklace."

He disappeared before I could inform him that it wasn't polite to assume things.

Then again I apparated to bloody _Paris _to find something for Granger.

I walked over to the glass case with the necklaces and almost immediately found one that I thought would be perfect.

It was a necklace with an emerald stone, and considering half of Granger's wardrobe was green, and I was smart enough to know it was her favorite color, I thought it was perfect.

But was I really about to buy jewelry for Granger?

I guess so.

"I'll take this one Halcom."

He smirked, but didn't say anything, just nodded, took it out, and wrapped it up.

He handed it to me and I nodded in thanks before apparating back to Hogsmeade.

I tucked the jewelry box into my coat pocket and walked into the Three Broomsticks to grab a drink.

I didn't really expect to see Granger and all her friends there. Even Potter and Weaslette.

I scanned the pub and saw Blaise and Theo sitting at a table further towards the back, so I went to join them.

"Well look who it is." said Theo. "Where've you been all day?"

I shrugged, "Around."

Blaise rolled his eyes, but they both let it drop.

They started talking about the upcoming Quidditch game, but I zoned out a bit, casting a glance at Granger. It turns out she had been looking at me too, because she blushed and looked away quickly.

I smirked and shook my head, turning my attention back to Theo and Blaise.

"So did you get anyone anything?" asked Blaise.

I snorted and shook my head, "Nope,"

They both laughed, "Typical Malfoy."

I chuckled too and stood up, "I'm gonna take a walk before we have to get back."

They both nodded and I walked past Granger and her friends, somewhat hoping that she would come and follow me.

I walked away from the pub and sat down on a bench on the far side of Hogsmeade.

It was kind of strange to be walking around with a Christmas present for Granger in my pocket, but on the other hand, it was weirdly..._nice_. Weird as that was.

I leaned back against the bench and closed my eyes, but a few minutes later I felt someone sit down next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right to find Pansy sitting there.

"I saw you go to Paris, and Drakey I'm so excited. I got you a present too, but I didn't know if you wanted one this year. You always acted like you hated them, but I knew all these years would pay off and you'd realize how you felt about me." she said, her hand on my knee.

For a few seconds I was literally speechless by how stupid she sounded.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"What?"

"Are you insane? Crazy? Mentally unstable?"

"Why are you -"

"I didn't get you a gift Pansy." I said, glancing over her shoulder and finding Granger leaning against the outside of the building.

"What? But I saw you -"

"Am I not allowed to get a gift for my mother?"

She paled, "Oh Merlin, Drakey I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Would you stop calling me that?"

She laughed awkwardly and I just shook my head.

"I think it's a cute nickname."

I opened my mouth to tell her where she could shove that nickname, but the bell rang, signalling it was time to get back on the carriages.

She patted my hand and stood up, walking back around the corner.

Granger pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you didn't look at me that way to get me to come out here with you?" she said with a smile.

I chuckled, "I did no such thing."

She rolled her eyes, "Liar."

"Prove it."

"Why'd you come out here away from your friends?"

"I wanted to watch the stars." I said with a shrug.

"Alone?"

"Well now I don't have to." I said, pulling her down to sit next to me.

She chuckled and I laced my fingers through hers, and it felt..._good_. I mean we were out in public - kind of - and I was holding her hand.

She seemed surprised that I was doing it, but she didn't pull her hand away, so I guess that was a good thing.

After a few minutes she squeezed my hand and then stood up.

"I'm gonna head back. We're supposed to be leaving soon."

I stood up to and pulled her towards me, kissing her soundly before releasing her.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were kiss swollen, and she looked fucking beautiful.

"Go," I said, before I'd say something stupid.

She rolled her eyes, "Bye Malfoy."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand again and pulled her back for another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her chest against mine, and I really didn't want to let her go. But we didn't have that much time and we couldn't be seen leaving the same secluded area. It would raise way too many questions I didn't want to answer.

"Granger, seriously. You need to go." I said against her lips.

She nodded and pressed another kiss to my lips before heading back in the direction of where the carriages would be picking everyone up soon.

Merlin I wanted this witch, badly.

* * *

**Well there you go, the next chapter will be Christmas. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, big apologies are in order, but I've been really sick. That's why none of my stories have been updated in a while, BUT I'm feeling a lot better now and I promise to get on a better routine now that all this is handled and behind me. **

**I'd like to give a really big thank you to all my loyal readers and I hope you continue to enjoy my work, it means a lot to me. **

**R&R (:**

* * *

******HPOV**

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Ron were trying to convince me to go with one of them for Christmas break, so I wouldn't be lonely here, but I was already determined to stay at Hogwarts.

It'd just be too hard to be with someone else on a holiday that I only spent with my parents.

"Okay, well we're gonna miss you." said Luna, giving me a hug and squeezing just a little too tight.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron did the same, before climbing into the carriage to take them to the train station.

I watched until the carriage disappeared, and then I retreated inside.

The hallways were eerily empty, not that this was surprising. There were very few people who decided to stay at school for vacation.

I headed upstairs to the common room in hopes of getting some peace and quiet so I could think about what I was going to do with Malfoy's present.

It's not that I was upset that I bought it, I just felt a little stupid thinking back on it. I mean why would I buy him anything?

We weren't in a relationship, and if I did give it to him he'd know that I'd been thinking about him and that would just prove that I liked him more than he liked me and that was just totally not acceptable.

Aside from that he'd been in a bad mood ever since the day we'd gotten back from Hogsmeade, and I had no idea why.

Not that it was my business anyway. It was probably something to do with Pansy, as usual.

They seemed to be staring at each other quite often in the halls, and he'd definitely been avoiding too much contact with me, so I was pretty sure he'd gotten back with her, only for them to get into some stupid argument.

But again, that wasn't my business.

I pushed open the door to the common room and sighed when I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch.

He looked up, but looked right back down, barely acknowledging me.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello to you Malfoy."

I grabbed a book off the bookshelf and sat down on the other couch across from his and began reading.

"Do you have to do that here?" he snapped, looking over at me.

"No, but I'm going to." I said, not looking up from my book.

"Just because we're two of the few people who got stuck staying here doesn't mean we have to hang out."

I slammed my book shut, which must have startled him because his eyes looked a bit wide.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get a grip. As far as I know I haven't done anything to you, but you've been in a shit mood ever since we got back from Hogsmeade."

"I'm not in a shit mood." he said, clearly irritated.

"Oh? And what would you call this?"

"Getting into the Christmas spirit." he retorted.

I frowned, "You don't like Christmas?"

"Why should I? I don't get anyone gifts, and the people who get me gifts I could care less about. Especially this year since I'm not going..._home_ for Christmas."

He spoke the word home like it was vile, and I felt a pang in my chest for him - even if he was a giant arse who didn't like my favorite holiday.

"What about you? How do you feel about Christmas Granger?" he asked, standing up and following me into the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter and tilted my head to the side, "I don't know...I used to like it."

"Used to?"

"What would make me like it now...I mean really like it? It's a holiday that reminds me of my parents, plus I've already gotten my presents so there's not really much to look forward to tomorrow." I said with a shrug.

He seemed to be debating something in his head before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you do have something to look forward to."

"What?" I asked, not sure I was completely sure of what he was saying.

"Just what I said Granger, maybe you've got something to look forward to after all."

I smirked, "Well maybe you do too."

I started to walk out of the kitchen, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the counter so I was between it and him.

"Did you get me a gift Princess?" he asked, his silver eyes sparkling.

"I meant just what I said." I said with a smile, happy to see his mood seemed to have changed.

He chuckled and rolled is eyes, "You're quite the difficult woman you know that Granger?"

"Just a tad."

He trailed his thumb across my cheek and leaned in as if he were going to kiss me, but just then there was a knock on the door.

He seemed slightly irritated by the interruption, but simply pressed a kiss to my forehead and said, "We'll continue this later."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I wasn't sure if it was because of his promise of things to come, or the fact that he'd kissed my forehead.

That was just such an...un-Malfoy thing to do.

I shook my head and followed him to the door, where Professor McGonagall stood.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but seeing as there are only six other students who have decided to stay here for the holiday, we have decided to give 7th and 8th years a pretty free reign from here to Hogsmeade whenever they choose."

I raised an eyebrow, because that was actually pretty cool, it meant that I wouldn't have to spend _every _day of my vacation at school.

"Thank you Professor." I said with a smile.

She nodded and disappeared down the corridor.

"Well that's interesting." said Malfoy, shaking his head and shutting the door.

I shrugged and walked back into the common room, picking up the book I'd slammed shut earlier and turning to walk up the stairs to read a bit more before it was time for dinner.

"Oh no Granger, we have some unfinished business." he said taking the book out of my hand and tossing it onto the coffee table.

I couldn't help the smile that threatened to creep its way onto my face at his words, but I couldn't help the nagging feeling I felt about him and Pansy.

I had to ask.

"Malfoy wait."

He paused outside the door to his bedroom and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you and...is there something going on with...are you and Pansy hooking up again?"

* * *

**DPOV**

I was actually pretty surprised to hear her ask that, mostly because I hadn't talked to Pansy in quite a while.

"No Granger, Pansy and I are not hooking up." I said with a smirk.

She blushed an interesting shade of pink and said, "I'm sorry, I just thought -"

Before she could no doubt ramble on for Merlin - knows - how - long, I leaned forward and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and full against mine, and damn it all to hell, but I'd _missed_ it these past few weeks that I hadn't kissed her.

Granger relaxed into me almost instantly and I pushed her against the door of my room, he arms wrapping around my shoulders and mine sliding to her waist.

I pulled her away from the door so that I could open it, but just then I heard her stomach grumble.

I chuckled and looked down into her toffee colored eyes and said, "We should probably go to dinner."

She sighed but nodded, "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"You didn't eat today." I said, before I could stop myself.

She stopped walking and turned to me, "How do you know?"

"I just assumed -"

"No you didn't." she said with a knowing smirk.

"Whatever Granger." I said rolling my eyes and pushing open the portrait.

I heard her following behind me, and I groaned, spun around, grabbed her hand in mine and continued walking down the corridor.

Her eyes widened and she pulled on my hand, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? We're going to dinner."

"What if someone sees us?"

I stopped walking and looked at her, "Do you know who decided to stay here?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Mostly First Years, and two Fourth Years, and one Seventh Year. None of them are going to say anything because if they do they'll have to deal with me. So don't worry about it for the next two weeks." I said.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Let's go eat."

We walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at my table. I noticed she made a face but didn't say anything.

"Problem?"

"No, no...but tomorrow we're sitting at my table."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Whatever you say Princess."

We fell into a comfortable silence once the food appeared before us, but I couldn't help but notice the way her full lips wrapped around her fork -

Get a grip.

"It's not polite to stare." she said, not looking up at me.

"Well some people would consider that a compliment."

I could see a blush spread onto her cheeks and I smirked. It was strangely satisfactory to know that I could get a reaction like that from her without really doing anything.

After a few minutes she stood up and I raised an eyebrow, "Going somewhere?"

"Back to the common room. I'm going to do some Christmas decorating."

I groaned and opened my mouth, but she interrupted me.

"No. Either you can come and help me, or you can stay down here and be a Grinch."

"What the bloody hell is a Grinch?" I asked, standing up and following her upstairs.

What? I didn't want to say down in the Great Hall with _children_.

"You don't know who the Grinch is?" she asked, her voice laced with genuine surprise.

I shrugged, "It's a muggle thing right? You already know how my parents felt about things like that."

Granger frowned and I halfway wished I hadn't said that, but then she smiled again, "I think I have the movie. We can watch it if you want -" she stopped herself and shook her head, "Sorry, that'd be dumb. I don't know why I even -"

"Granger," I said, pushing her against the wall by the portrait door and putting my hand over her mouth, "I don't think it's dumb."

I felt her smile under my hand and I couldn't help but smile back, "Okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled out from under my hand.

I chuckled and moved my hand, but didn't step away from her, I just kind of...looked at her.

And by Merlin she was beautiful. And not in the typical way, she was unique. Her crazy mane of curly hair, her full lips, her pink cheeks, her ivory complection...she was beautiful in so many ways.

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes searching mine.

I shook my head, "Nothing, come on. You said you wanted to decorate right?"

Her face lit up when she smiled and she nodded, "Yes,"

I whispered the password and we stepped through the portrait.

I watched as she pulled her wand out of her boot and started humming some Christmas song I didn't know the name of.

All of a sudden she clapped her hands together and waved her wand and then in front of us was a radio. A few clicks later and she had the same song she'd been humming blasting through our dorm.

I wanted to be annoyed, but I hadn't seen her this happy since before the war, and I wasn't about to ruin it for her.

"I guess it's interesting that our House colors together makeup the Christmas colors." she said as she pointed her wand and a giant Christmas tree appeared in the middle of the common room that stretched all the way up to the balcony where our rooms were.

I chuckled and watched as she shot silver, red, green, and gold colors out of her wand, and watched in a kind of amazement as our bland common room got turned into a Christmas wonderland.

It was actually the coolest thing I'd seen in a pretty long time.

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to help me?" she asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, but pulled out my wand as well, and within a few minutes everything looked like a Christmas story.

"It's perfect." she said softly, setting a star atop the tree as a final touch.

I smiled, "It's not too bad."

"Oh shut up," she said chuckling as she playfully smacked my arm.

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab that movie." she said after creating a T.V. that would work here, much like that iPod or whatever she called it.

I nodded and sat down on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table and leaning my head back to look up at the ceiling...the brightly decorated ceiling.

I honestly had no idea what I was doing anymore. I mean it was obvious that I cared for the bint, I'd bought her a bloody Christmas present for fuck's sake. It was just...a strange feeling to care for someone like that.

I wasn't sure if it was good or bad...well no...it wasn't really good considering what we had - whatever that was - couldn't go farther than our common room.

I shook my head and tried to push the thoughts away. Granger was actually happy today, and I wasn't going to fuck it up for her.

And I had to admit I was curious about what the hell this Grinch thing was that she'd compared me to.

Granger came back downstairs with a disk in her hand and I watched as she started the movie and I could see the mental pause as she was deciding where to sit.

"If you don't come sit down by me Granger," I said chuckling.

She smiled shyly, and sat down beside me.

I debated in my head for a moment before I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. It was better to enjoy things while you had them.

* * *

**HPOV**

I woke up the next morning with an excited feeling in my stomach like I always did on Christmas, even though this Christmas was definitely different from any other I'd ever had before.

That didn't really matter though.

I pulled my messy hair up into a ponytail and glanced at myself in the mirror - shorts and a tank top - it would have to do for now.

I crept downstairs quietly and racked my brain to try and remember the recipe my mum had used when she made Christmas dinner.

It only took me a moment, and then it was all coming back to me, and before long pots and pans were flying around the kitchen along with ingredients and utensils.

The one thing I was doing by hand was the dessert. It had to be handmade or it just wasn't the same.

I decided to make an apple pie, and a gingerbread house.

Two hours later the pie was cooling, the gingerbread house was up and ready to be decorated, the ham was in the oven, and everything looked like it was coming along perfectly.

I decided to take the opportunity to run upstairs, grab his present, and set it under the tree before he came downstairs.

I glanced at the clock, it was noon and he still wasn't up, which was strange.

I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, making a cup of tea and sitting down on the couch to take a break for a second.

A few minutes later the portrait opened and Malfoy walked in with a bag from Honeydukes.

He smiled and set the bag down on the counter in the kitchen and I stood up and followed him.

"Wow, it smells amazing." he said, staring at the gingerbread house. "You didn't decorate it yet."

"I figured you could do it if you wanted to." I said, unpacking the candy he'd brought.

"I've never done it before." he said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

I looked up at him and noticed he looked...uncomfortable.

"Well we'll do it together then." I said simply.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he jogged up the stairs and reappeared a few moments later with a box in his hand that he slid under the Christmas tree, before returning back to the kitchen.

"When do you want to open it?" I asked, putting the different candy into bowls and setting them on the coffee table.

"After dinner." he answered easily.

I nodded and then we went to work decorating the gingerbread house.

We'd been working quietly for a bit before all of a sudden I had icing on my nose.

I looked over at Malfoy and he was smirking.

"Did you really just throw icing at me?"

He shrugged and tried to continue decorating, but my childish side seemed to have taken hold of me and I stuck my hand into the icing and slapped a gigantic blob of it onto his head, smearing it into his hair.

For a second we were both silent, but then I broke out laughing, and so did he.

"This means war Princess." he said, picking up his container of icing and throwing a handful of it at me. It landed directly on my face and I couldn't help but laugh and wipe it off, flicking it back at him and getting it all over his shirt and face.

I tried to run past him, but he grabbed me and pinned me against the counter and crashed his lips against mine, his hands sliding from my waist to my lower back and up my sides.

He tasted sweet from the icing and I couldn't help but lace my arms around his shoulders and let him lift me onto the counter.

He stepped between my legs and slid his hands up and down my thighs, before resting them on my hips. His lips trailed across my jaw and down to my neck, kissing and nipping, before he chuckled, "We look ridiculous."

I couldn't help but laugh and agree, "It got you into the Christmas spirit though."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me, "No..._you _got me into the Christmas spirit Granger."

My stomach erupted with butterflies and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"We should clean up." I said, sliding off the counter.

The thing was, he didn't move, so now we stood even closer, and I was pressed between him and the counter.

"Come take a shower with me." he whispered seductively, trailing his lips across my neck.

I shivered at his words, but forced myself to shake my head, "No."

"Why not? I think it would be fun." he said, sliding his hands over my hips and pulling me closer to him so I could feel just _how _fun he thought it would be.

"Okay," I said, giving in way too easily, but not really caring.

He smirked and took my hand, an annoying look of satisfaction on his face, as we walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**DPOV**

I hadn't really expected Granger to agree to shower with me, but I wasn't complaining that she had - not in the slightest.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on, checking the water before I turned around and looked at her.

She wasn't facing me, but she was taking her clothes off, and regardless of the fact that I _had _seen her like this before, it was different in this way.

I shook my head and turned around, quickly stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower. A few moments later she slid in behind me and I could literally feel the tension in the air.

"You have icing in your hair." she said softly.

I chuckled, "You do too."

She reached over and grabbed the shampoo, but I took it from her with a smirk and said, "Turn around."

I was surprised when she actually did what I asked without questioning it.

I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and then slid my hands into her wet hair. I was always surprised by how soft it was, considering half the time it looked like a lion's mane.

Within a few moments I'd gotten the icing out of her hair, and rinsed the shampoo out.

I grabbed some of her vanilla body wash and slid my hands up her arms, across her shoulders, down her sides, and then pulled her back against me and slid my hands over her stomach and up to her chest.

I felt her breath catch as my hands worked over her breasts and toyed with her nipples, and she let out a soft moan that went straight to my groin.

I slid my right hand down her stomach and started rubbing her clit, while I was kissing her neck. Her left hand was on the wall of the shower and her right hand was digging into my forearm.

"Oh Merlin," she panted out, her hips bucking against my hand.

I smirked and slid one finger into her tight entrance and she tried to pull away from me, but I moved my left hand to her stomach, keeping her pressed against me.

"Malfoy, please, I can't." she gasped.

I smirked and shook my head, "Yes you can."

A few moments later I felt her shudder and she relaxed back against me, her breathing ragged.

After a second she spun around and crashed her lips against mine and slid her hand around my throbbing erection, moving it up and down.

I tangled my hands into her hair and kissed her harder because holy _fuck _it felt good.

I could feel myself getting close, just when she stopped and got on her knees in front of me.

Without pausing she took me into her sinfully sweet mouth and I was gone. I slid my hand into her hair and she picked up her pace, her mouth sliding up and down my shaft.

"Holy fuck Granger." I said when she chuckled and the vibrations drove me crazy.

"I'm gonna come." I warned her, but it only made her suck harder, and within seconds I was coming into her mouth.

She stood up and I pulled her into a kiss again, while my hands slid down and grabbed her arse.

She giggled and I shut off the water, getting out of the shower and handing her a towel as she got out.

"Remind me to shower with you more often." I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." she said with a smile.

_**~La la la la la some time elapses~**_

"You can open yours first." she said, motioning to the gift I had in my hand.

"Alright," I said, taking off the wrapping paper to reveal a silver watch with black diamonds around the clock face and a dragon emblem on the back. It was probably the coolest thing I'd ever gotten as a gift...or bought for myself to be honest.

"Wow...this is amazing. Thank you." I said, sliding it onto my wrist, enjoying how it looked there.

Granger seemed to be relieved and smiled, "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Your turn." I said, motioning towards the box she had in her hand.

She unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid and her eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin...it's beautiful...but why -"

"I didn't ask you why, don't ask me why." I said, reaching over and lifting the necklace out of the box. "Come here."

She did what I asked and I put the necklace on her. I liked how it looked...I liked that I'd given it to her, and she was wearing it.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror we had hanging on the wall and looked at it.

"Wow...I love it. Thank you. It must have been so expen -"

"Don't even." I said rolling my eyes, "As long as you like it, it doesn't matter."

And the crazy thing about that?

I meant it.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I still don't feel too good, but I had to get this out there, and Library Visits should be posted pretty soon as well. It's almost finished I swear! **

**Anyway review and let me know what you thought. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not even going to apologize again, you all know I'm sorry...**

**Well here we go anyway, enjoy lovelies.**

**R&R**

* * *

**DPOV**

I felt strange waking up the day after Christmas feeling...content.

Actually I was more than content, I was bloody happy.

Damn.

I shook my head and sat up.

It was freezing.

I glanced out my window and all I could see was bright white snowflakes whizzing past the windowpane. It was a blizzard out there. A serious snow storm, and it was turning the entire castle into a damn ice sickle.

With a groan I got out of bed and walked downstairs to go start the fireplace in hopes that when Granger got up she wouldn't be freezing.

After I'd gotten the fire lit I walked back upstairs and found Granger sitting on the very edge of my bed, as if she was worried it would bite her if she sat too far on it.

I arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She was in my room, she could explain.

"I was freezing...I just wanted to know if you knew what to do." she said softly, her eyes darting around my room, and over to the completely white, frost covered window.

"I turned on the fireplace, so hopefully that helps." I offered, walking over to my bed and lying down.

Granger nodded, clearly uncomfortable by my change in position and stood up, "Alright, well thanks."

She turned to leave from the room and I rolled my eyes, "We could always share body heat."

I could tell she was rolling her eyes before she turned around to look at me, one hand on her hip and the other running through her hair.

How she did that I had no idea. It looked as though it would get stuck, but the curls separated as if they were silk.

"That seems rather crude."

I chuckled, "I meant you could just lay here with me, but your idea sounds good too." I said with a wink.

Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and I couldn't help but chuckle again, "Come on Granger, I don't bite...not unless you want me to anyway."

She shook her head and turned to leave again, so I stood up and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face me, "Seriously Princess, stay with me."

I'd never actually invited a girl to sleep in bed with me. Like actually sleep. I'd obviously invited plenty of girls to my bed - excluding this year _obviously, _but none of them ever slept with me.

She arched an eyebrow at me, "Why? You never seemed too keen on anybody in here."

"Fucking christ Granger," I said, pulling her down under the blankets with me, "You always have to be so difficult."

She tried to act upset, but I could tell she was freezing, so I just pulled her tighter against me and any complaint she would have had died on her lips.

A few moments later she looked up at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"If things were different do you think we'd...I don't know...talk outside of our common room?" she asked quietly, her eyes no longer meeting mine.

In fact she had completely turned herself around so that her back was pressed against my chest. I didn't particularly mind the position switch, aside from the fact that she did it because she was nervous.

I wrapped my arms around her a bit tighter and kissed her temple before I replied, "I think that anything is possible."

She went to say something but I shushed her, "I think that I like you more than I should. I think that you are definitely the most unique girl I've met. But I know that thinking of what - ifs isn't going to help the situation, because it doesn't really matter. It's not different between us, and it won't be because we can't un-write the past. All we can do is move forward."

* * *

**HPOV**

As I lie there in Malfoy's arms, listening to him talk, I felt strangely at peace. His words should have made me sad, because it basically meant that ten - to - one we were screwed.

Something about his words made me feel content though, content to know that everything had an end, even this. Especially this.

But the fact that he cared for me, the fact that he thought I was unique - these were things I never would have imagined him thinking about me, let alone verbalizing them to me.

It was...nice.

"Granger?"

"I heard you." I said softly, "I agree. It's better to enjoy something while you have it than to wonder what could have happened, right?"

I could feel him chuckle behind me, his chest rumbling against me, "Yeah Princess, that's exactly right."

I turned around to face him again, sliding my hands onto his warm chest, desperate for relief from the ever present cold. It was just _so_ cold.

I had a feeling I was probably getting sick yet again. It always seemed to happen to me, as unfair as that was. Malfoy walked around and hardly ever caught anything from anybody.

"You're cold." he said softly, his hand sliding up to cover both of mine. Somehow that gesture made me feel small and protected. _Safe. _

The word echoed around in my head for a minute before I registered how serious that was. I felt safe with Malfoy, of all people.

He seemed to register the change in my attitude, because he kissed my nose and asked, "What are you thinking?"

I shook my head, "Nothing,"

Sure, we'd revealed that we cared for the other, at least on some level, but telling Malfoy that I felt safe with him was opening up a whole new can of worms, and I just wasn't ready for that.

Then again it didn't really matter considering once this school year ended we would be done anyway, so telling him was pointless.

Right?

I shook my head again, clearing away the confusing thoughts. I needed to get up. I needed to get some space between Malfoy and I, because it was hard to think clearly with him so close.

It was times like these when I really felt like everything was normal. That we were a normal couple with normal problems, but we weren't.

Hell, we weren't even a couple.

I thought back to the conversation we'd had before about what we were, and I'd said we were friends. Tentative relationship that was. _Is. _

I sighed and shifted away from him, "I'm going to go take a shower."

He smirked, "Can I join?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to let on that I'd just been having a mental war with myself, "I think I'll pass today. I'd actually like to get _showered. _

I slipped out of bed before he could say anything else and quickly retreated into the bathroom.

After I'd turned on the shower and steam filled the entire bathroom I stepped under the steady stream of water.

I had no idea why all these things were all of a sudden bothering me. It hadn't been an issue at all, and now all of a sudden it was all I could seem to think about when I looked at him.

I refused to believe that I cared about him more than I should - well I obviously cared more than I should considering who he was - but as far as our situation was concerned, I refused to even entertain the idea that strong feelings were developing between the two of us.

There was just no way.

But then why was the inevitable end of our tentative relationship so unnerving to me? It actually made me somewhat _sad _to think about, and that just wasn't acceptable.

Sure Malfoy had told me he cared about me, but that didn't really mean much of anything. We weren't supposed to have feelings for another, and he was the first to bring it up.

So then why was it so hard to even contemplate the idea of ending things with him?

The emerald necklace rested against my chest, water droplets rolling off it, and it seemed to get heavier, as if the necklace itself was weighed down by all my doubts and concerns.

I was tempted to take it off, but I really did love it, and I loved that he'd gotten it for me.

With a sigh I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around myself and walking over to the mirror.

I wiped away some of the fog on the glass and stared at my reflexion.

Hazel eyes. Brown mess of hair. Fair complexion. Pink lips. Rosy cheeks. Small nose.

In all honesty I couldn't see what he saw in me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't anything special either, and considering how he used to be about blood purity I shouldn't have even been an option.

All the girls Draco dated had been beautiful, and I just didn't seem to fall into the same category as those girls did.

My crazy mane of hair was already starting to curl, so I quickly yanked a brush through it, and then proceeded to dry off.

I slipped on a pair of underwear and a bra and then wrapped the towel around myself again and headed towards my room.

All I really wanted to do was curl up with a good book and read the day away, but I actually needed to go down to Hogsmeade and pick up new quills since mine had all magically disappeared.

After I had changed into black jeans, a black sweater, and black boots I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

I found Malfoy sitting on the couch, his hair dripping wet, with a pair of shorts and no shirt, staring intently at the TV screen as he tried to figure out how to work the thing.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. In a way it was quite adorable to see.

He turned around and glared at me, "This is why I don't like muggle contraptions. Everything's always so difficult."

I rolled my eyes and stood next to him.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Get the bloody thing to turn on."

I took the remote from him and then clicked the red power button, "This turns it on, this changes the channels or you can type the number in with the other buttons, this changes the volume,"

"Why are there so many buttons?"

"To do all the things the TV needs to do." I said, handing the remote back to him.

He began flicking through the channels before he looked at me, "Where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade. I need to pick up some school supplies."

Obviously I only needed quills, could only really afford quills.

I wouldn't have money until I left Hogwarts and got a job of my own, because I'd used the money my parents left me to handle their funeral arrangements and buy my things for the start of this school year.

I knew Malfoy was aware of this, and I hoped he wouldn't comment on it.

"Do you mind if I come? I need to get quills anyway." he said, not really waiting to see if I was okay with it or not.

"You actually want to be seen out in public with me?" The words were out before I could stop them, and I instantly felt guilty, because he wasn't the only one who was hiding the relationship, I was too.

He paused on the stairs and looked down at me, an expression on his face that I couldn't read, and said, "That's not fair Granger."

"I know," I said quickly, "I'm sorry."

"You know that if things were different -" but he stopped himself and shook his head. "I'm going to get dressed. You don't have to wait for me."

I knew why he didn't finish his thought. Because it didn't matter. Just like he'd said earlier that morning. Things weren't different and they wouldn't be.

But then I thought about what I'd said after that, it's better to enjoy something while you have it.

So I sat down on the couch and waited for Draco to come downstairs.

* * *

**DPOV**

I could tell something was bothering Granger, even as we walked around Hogsmeade. She'd been acting strange all morning, and I had a feeling it had something to do with the question she'd asked me.

I wasn't sure that knowing our arrangement was temporary made me _sad _but it certainly didn't make me happy. I liked the silly witch, and the connection we had was something I'd never had with another girl before.

But none of that really mattered.

But if it didn't matter then why was I still engaging in that behavior?

I had no fucking idea.

She pointed into one of the glass windows of the shops that lined the streets and said, "Look at that, isn't it pretty?"

She had pointed to a ruby red quill with cold trim, and it just screamed Gryffindor's Princess to me.

"It fits you." I said as we walked into the store.

"I love it."

"So buy it." I said with a shrug, eyeing the quills with disinterest. I hadn't really needed quills, and if I did I would've told my mother and she would have mailed them to me.

The only reason I'd said that was to go with her.

She laughed, "Buy it? Are you insane? I could never afford that."

I wanted to smack myself. Of course she couldn't afford it, her parents were dead, she was an only child, and she didn't have a job yet.

"So I'll buy it for you." I said easily.

Granger arched an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, "You must certainly will not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need something that fancy. I just need a regular old quill that normal people can afford."

"If you keep having to buy those shitty quills you're just going to keep wasting your money. Let me do this for you." I said, my eyes focused on her.

She let out a sigh and was about to open her mouth when in strolled my mother.

Granger must have seen her first, because her face turned ashen a split second before I glanced to my right and saw her.

Granger quickly spun around to stare at the quills behind her, and then once my mother had moved further into the store, made a hasty exit, disappearing into a crowd of people.

Fucking great.

I wanted to do the same, but just as I was making my way to the door my mother called out to me.

"Oh Draco dear, how lovely to see you. Come here and give your mother a kiss. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

I sighed and walked over to her nodding, "Yeah, it was alright. McGonagall basically gave us free reign to do what we wanted."

She nodded, "Who else stayed at school? Hopefully not that Granger girl you got roomed with. Though I figure she probably went to the Weasley's place with Potter. They seem to be rather close."

The way my mother said it wasn't exactly rude, but you could tell she wasn't fond of any of them.

I debated on lying and telling her that Granger wasn't there, but then decided against it.

"She did stay, but we've been avoiding each other for the most part." I said with a shrug, trying to feign disinterest.

It must have worked because she simply shrugged, "Not too much longer and you'll be done with school and you can take over the business for your father."

I wanted to groan, but didn't. Running Malfoy Industries wasn't exactly what I wanted to do with my life, but it was what was expected of me, so it's what I would do.

Besides I would still get to play for the Falmouth Falcons as soon as I graduated, so that would keep me entertained while I had to deal with stuck up, old, rich business men who didn't have a new or creative thought in their heads.

"Of course," was all I said to my mother. I just wanted to get out of there and go find Granger. I wondered if she'd gone back to Hogwarts or not.

"Well it was nice seeing you dear. Your father and I wish you would've come home for Christmas."

I resisted the urge to laugh. My father didn't want me home. He could care less if I was there or not.

Of course I didn't say that though. "I'll be home soon enough when the school year is over."

She nodded and smiled, beautiful as ever, and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she left the store.

It dawned on me that she hadn't bought anything. In fact she hadn't really looked at anything when she'd walked in.

Had she seen Granger and I talking or had she just seen me in here, and that's why she came?

If she knew and told me dad -

I pushed the thought away. She didn't know. If she knew she would have said something, hinted at something.

Right. Right...I was worrying for nothing.

I shook my head and grabbed the red and gold quill, paying for it and then heading out onto the streets to see if I could find Granger.

And hopefully be rid of the gnawing feeling in my stomach that my mother now knew something she shouldn't.

* * *

**Alright there you have it, another chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Review and tell me what you thought. **

**Library Visits should be posted within the week, but with me you never know. It's been crazy lately. **

**Alright, I love you guys! **

**Leave me reviews you know they make my day. **


End file.
